Nuevo Mundo, Trascender Slayer
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: En un ultimo intento por derrotar a Kaguya Naruto decidio acabar con el problema completamente en una tecnica suicida, pero a ultimo segundo, fue salvado por quien era el blanco de dicha tecnica enviandolo a otro mundo donde existen los Dragones, Magia y ¿Hadas? Su vida siempre sera un poco agitada, despues de todo es Uzumaki Naruto: El chico de la profecia.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail

Naruto y Fairy Tail pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Llegada a un nuevo mundo**

Devastación, era la palabra que podía describir el paisaje en ruinas, desértico y sin vida que se extendía ampliamente cómo resultado de una incansable lucha por ver el mañana "Susano'o" Fue un susurró que interrumpió el silencio del lugar "¡Kurama! ¡Ahora!" Exclamó otra voz "¡Wooooa!" Fue el grito de guerra de una gruesa voz que denotaba poder, para luego escucharse un estruendo seguido de un destello.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Una poderosa explosión cimbró el lugar iluminando el cielo mientras una enorme figura caía pesadamente al suelo.

¡CRASH!

Esta era la de un zorro cubierto de una armadura samurái "Maldición, no le hemos causado el suficiente daño para sellarla y liberar el Mugen Tsukuyumi (Tsukuyumi Infinito)" Habló un rubio quien portaba una chaqueta adornada con nueve magatamas y círculos concéntricos ademas de parecer echa de fuego dorado ademas de unos ojos rasgados combinados con pupilas horizontales "Tranquilo, creo que puedo pensar en algo, solo dame un momento" Habló otro chico de cabello negro cuya parte trasera se levantaba alborotado, este llevaba una playera gris ademas de que su ojo derecho era rojo con tres tomoes y el izquierdo púrpura anillado con nueve tomoes. Ambos estaban posicionados en una joya que se ubicaba en la frente del zorro acorazado mientras este se levantaba pesadamente **"Pues espero que se te ocurra algo rápido ¡Ahí viene!"** Avisó el zorro al momento que movía su brazo derecho con el cual sostenía una katana 'Clang' Fue el sonido producido ante el choque contra un enorme puño hecho de energía, creando al mismo tiempo una pequeña onda de choque. Entre el polvo levantado era visible una silueta al tiempo que ambos jóvenes se mantenían en alerta **"Ustedes se han convertido en una verdadera molestia tsk"** Dijo una voz grave y áspera antes de revelar a una hermosa mujer peliblanca de ojos perla, con un ojo anillado en su frente además de tener cuernos y estar enfundada en un kimono con adornos de tomoes, lo curioso era que en una de sus mangas se veían unos ojos amarillos junto a una boca de dientes afilados, siendo esta la dueña de dicha voz "¡No olvides que ellos no están solos! ¡Shannaro!" Y girando su vista enfocó a una pelirrosa con el puño retrasado preparando un golpe cargado de Chakra que la mujer apenas pudo esquivar.

¡Boooooooom!

La pelirrosa erró el golpe impactando y destruyendo todo el lugar donde antes estaba la mujer quien había saltado a gran altura ¡Zooomm! La onda expansiva ocasionó una gran nube de humo _"¡Byakugan! (Ojo Blanco)"_ Y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron presente justo a tiempo antes de que "¡Raikiri! (Cuchilla Relámpago)" Exclamara otra voz, siendo este un peliplata con su mano cubierta de rayos **"Buen intento"** Dijo la criatura en la manga de la mujer mientras esta sujetaba con rapidez del cuello al peliplata "¡Argh!" Fue el sonido ahogado que produjo debido a la presión en su cuello "Tú serás el primero" Y con eso dicho emuló la acción anterior del peliplateado rodeando de rayos su mano libre "¡Kakashi_sensei!" Exclamó la pelirrosa reincorporándose del movimiento anterior al tiempo que era testigo del posible fin del Capitán del equipo 7.

Los dos chicos veían que no podían hacer nada para ayudar a su maestro debido a la gran distancia que los separaba de la escena, al menos uno ya que el otro tuvo una descabellada idea "Sasuke" Murmuró sin dejar de ver dicha escena frente a él al tiempo que el nombrado lo miraba de reojo entendiendo a lo que se refería "Bien, solo no mueras, aún tenemos cuentas pendientes" Respondió Sasuke mientras se concentraba en su ojo izquierdo. De un segundo a otro Kakashi desapareció de las manos de la mujer antes de ser atravesado por la mano electrificada de esta, al mismo tiempo dicha mano era sostenida por otra desde la muñeca **"¡¿Pero que?!"** Exclamó la voz estupefacta de Zetsu viendo cómo el rubio usaba su mano derecha que estaba libre y la ponía en la frente de la mujer donde yacía su tercer ojo "Mugen Tsukuyumi ¡Kai! (Tsukuyumi Infinito ¡Liberación!)" Y con eso dicho la mujer se alejó soltando antes un manotazo para liberarse del agarre del rubio y luego formar una esfera oscura en su mano e impactarla en el pecho del rubio provocando una explosión "¡Ughh!" ¡Boooooooom! Fue el estruendo de la explosión y un objeto dorado estrellarse en el suelo creando un gran cráter. La pelirrosa se movió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a donde su compañero impactó cual proyectil quedando dentro de un enorme cráter "¡Nhg! Eso... dolió... Dattebayo" Se quejó el rubio levantándose con lentitud y un ojo cerrado además de que un hilo de sangre bajaba desde la comisura de sus labios "¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras llegaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse "Si... no te preocupes Sakura_chan" Respondió el rubio poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro quería gritar, ese golpe le quebró varias costillas dificultándole respirar, además de que su cuerpo dolía horrores.

Alejado del lugar del encuentro, se pueden ver raíces enormes con varios capullos colgando de ellas, sobra decir que estos capullos tienen forma humana, ahora mismo estos se empiezan a deshacer mientras se colocan a la altura del suelo, liberando a sus prisioneros en el momento. Esto se repite en varios lugares más donde hay ninjas atrapados "¿Q-Que pasó?" Se preguntó en voz alta la Hokage reincorporándose del suelo luego de salir del capullo que la mantenía cautiva "Lo último que recuerdo fue ese extraño brillo en la luna, y ese patrón de forma" Se dijo a si misma mientras alrededor de ella cientos de ninjas se empezaban a recuperar"¿Que pasó?/¿Y Madara?/¿Donde estamos?" Eran las preguntas que saturaban las mentes de los Shinobis de la Alianza antes de que un estruendo les llamara la atención "La pelea aún sigue" Murmuró para si mismo el Kazekage; Gaara "¿Y que estamos esperando?¡Debemos ayudar a los que están peleando contra Madara!" Exclamó el Raikage a viva voz. Onoki inspeccionaba el área observando a los desorientados ninjas que se veían confundidos "Debemos sacarlos de su trance, Tsuchikage_dono" Sugirió una seria Mei que veía en dirección donde se sentía un enorme Chakra.

En el sitio de la pelea; Sasuke y Kakashi, quien recibió el poder de Obito combatían en las alturas contra Kaguya usando el Susano'o perfecto tratando de darle tiempo a Naruto para recuperarse del último golpe "Kamui Shuriken (Shuriken de La Autoridad de los Dioses)" Y El Susano'o de Kakashi formó un par de Shuriken color negro arrojándolos contra Kaguya que respondió con esferas de energía parecidas a Bijudamas siendo estas desvanecidas por la técnica de Kakashi. Sasuke esperaba una abertura para tratar de acertar un ataque, mientras de vez en cuando miraba de reojo donde su compañera ayudaba al rubio a salir del cráter donde quedó casi fuera de combate, entonces lo vió "¡Enton: Susano'o Kagutsuchi! (Elemento Infierno: Susano'o Kagutsuchi)" Y la katana envuelta en llamas negras se movió en una estocada directa alcanzando a rozar la manga donde se encontraba el Zetsu negro **"¡Mierda!"** Y en un movimiento de Kaguya logró apagar las llamas en Zetsu que amenazaban con volverlo cenizas, dejándolo levemente herido.

De vuelta con el rubio, este estaba siendo tratado por su compañera de equipo que usaba el poco Chakra que aún tenía para curarlo "Sólo un poco más... Sakura_chan" Murmuró el rubio con dificultad mientras alzaba su mirada viendo como su sensei y su compañero ganaban tiempo para él, entonces lo sintió haciéndolo sonreír "(Parece ser que logramos liberar a todos, solo falta sellarla)" Pensó cambiando su expresión a estar mortalmente serio mientras cierta idea pasaba por su mente **"Eres alguien bastante interesante gaki, ya veo por que mi otra mitad confió plenamente en ti"** Dijo una voz de repente en su mente **"¿Que esperabas? Después de todo él nos liberó anteriormente"** Habló otra voz con cierto orgullo en su voz **"Hmp, sin duda el gaki es bastante impredecible y un poco ingenuo, pero su corazón puro y valentía son algo que nunca había visto"** Dijo otra voz de manera seria ganándose la atención del mencionado **"Tienes todo nuestro apoyo Naruto ¡Demuéstrale el poder del chico de la profecía!"** Exclamó la primera voz a un rubio que sonrió enormemente "Arigatto Kurama, Matatabi, Son, no los defraudaré" Habló el rubio en su mente antes de dirigir su mirada al azabache que seguía atacando a Kaguya con la ayuda de Kakashi.

Sasuke salió proyectado por la explosión de una esfera de energía lanzada por Kaguya siendo esta más poderosa que las anteriores "¡Arghh!" Exclamó con dolor el Uchiha mientras el Susano'o se recuperaba en el aire haciendo un giro ¡Crash! Fue un impacto poderoso cuando el Susano'o cayó de pie de manera un poco descompuesta "(Si no fuera por el Susano'o estaría muerto, y aún asi me dolió)" Pensó mientras un hilo se sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. En tanto Kakashi que vió lo que pasó con su antiguo estudiante preparó otro ataque, esta vez materializando una gran espada "¡Ahhhhhh!" Fue el grito de guerra al tiempo que lanzaba un corte contra la peliblanca** "Maldición, ustedes realmente saben como sacar de quicio a una persona"** Habló un irritado Zetsu desde la manga de Kaguya mientras esta arrugó el ceño antes de crear una enorme esfera negra que lucía bastante peligrosa** "Jejeje, espero que con esto aprendan"** Habló perversamente Zetsu mientras Kaguya apuntaba. Sasuke vió esto y se maldijo internamente, asi que aligeró su Susano'o a su segunda versión de cuerpo completo y se apresuró donde estaban sus compañeros para tratar de protegerlos "Debo llegar; más ¡Más rápido!" Y con eso dicho llegó al último segundo rodeando a Naruto y Sakura antes de que la inminente explosión ocurriera.

Sin embargo Kakashi fue más rápido"¡Kamui! (Autoridad de los Dioses)" Y la enorme esfera era succionada poco a poco por un vórtice "(Vamos)" Pensaba el peliplata concentrando su Chakra en su ojo derecho. Entre tanto, el resto del Equipo 7 solo podían observar cómo su Sensei se hacía cargo de la situación "Ne, Sasuke; tengo una idea para sellarla, pero necesito tu ayuda" Habló el rubio en un tono serio dirigiéndose a su compañero "Hmp, este debe ser el fin del mundo, tuviste una idea Dobe" Contestó burlón el Uchiha provocándole una vena hinchada a su compañero rubio "¡Temeeee! ¡Te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda de buena manera! ¡Asi que deja de hacer el vago y coopera Dattebayo!" Exclamó el rubio señalándolo de manera acusatoria mientras una mirada homicida adornaba su cara y tenía un tic en su ojo. Por su parte la pelirrosa suspiró ante las tontas peleas de sus compañeros "(Esto me trae recuerdos, sin embargo este no es el momento de recordar viejos tiempos)" Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa "Muy bien, no tenemos muchas opciones, asi que escucháremos el plan de Naruto y veremos si puede funcionar o no" Declaró la pelirrosa con rostro serio "Hmp, está bien, pero si no me convence no haré nada" Respondió el Uchiha indiferente mientras el rubio sonreía.

Entre tanto Kakashi tenía serios problemas"(Maldición, me estoy quedando sin Chakra)" Pensó mientras sudor recorría su sien debido al esfuerzo que realizaba mandando la esfera a otra dimensión "¡Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador)" Y en un parpadeo la enorme esfera había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Tanto Zetsu cómo Kakashi abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad antes de que el peliplateado sonriera "Justo a tiempo; Minato_sensei" Habló al tiempo que lograba visualizar al rubio Hokage de pie en su hombro con un Kunai especial en su boca a falta de brazos. Este sólo asintió para después indicar con un cabeceo que viera a su alrededor, cosa que Kakashi hizo sorprendiéndose bastante "Lamentamos la tardanza Kakashi_taicho, pero ya estamos aquí" Hablo un recién llegado Sai al tiempo que la Alianza Shinobi llegaba justo detrás de él.

El equipo 7 también se sorprendió, o al menos Sasuke y Sakura ya que el rubio los había sentido hace tiempo "¿Que acaso no estaban todos atrapados en el Mugen Tsukuyumi (Tsukuyumi Infinito)?" Preguntó la pelirrosa aún sin poder creérselo "Hmp, sin duda fue cuando salvaste a Kakashi ¿No es asi Naruto?" Preguntó, o más bien confirmó con seriedad el azabache "Jejeje, era una oportunidad que no pude despreciar Dattebayo" Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona. Sin embargo rápidamente cambió por completo su actitud "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)" Y haciendo su sello característico creó una docena de clones que se dispersaron hacia los demás Shinobis. Sakura y Sasuke miraron a su compañero con duda "Esto nos será de gran ayuda" Dijo el rubio aún con seriedad viendo como Kakashi volvía a reanudar sus ataques "Iré a ayudarlo" Dijo de repente el azabache, pero este fue detenido por una mano en su hombro "Te necesito aquí, o el plan se vendrá abajo" Habló el rubio con semblante serio "Aún no nos has dicho tu plan, Dobe" Respondió el Uchiha desviando su mirada donde los clones hablaban con varios ninjas "Lo sabrás en su momento" Fue el intento del rubio de cortar el tema "¿Estas seguro que funcionará? Ya que ambos deben tocarla al mismo tiempo para lograr el sello ¿No es asi?" Habló la pelirrosa con un tono de preocupación ganándose la mirada del rubio que le sonrió a su manera "Tranquila ¡Funcionará Dattebayo!" Exclamó con el pulgar arriba haciéndola sentir más tranquila y al azabache arquear una ceja no muy convencido.

Después de unos instantes los clones se desvanecieron en nubes de humo transfiriéndole su información al original "Perfecto, ahora solo falta que Kakashi y Tousan nos den una abertura" Habló en voz alta llamando la atención de sus compañeros "Entonces si ya tienes todo preparado ¿Nos dirás que planeas?" Preguntó un molesto azabache que veía al rubio sonreír de medio lado "No Dattebayo" Respondió juguetonamente irritando más al Uchiha, sin embargo el ojiazul retomó su actitud seria "Espera, ahora lo sabrás" Dijo antes de concentrarse. Pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar una voz en sus mentes "Listo, ahora todos podrán escucharte, Naruto" Dijo la voz dirigiéndose al rubio, pero toda la Alianza pudo escucharla "Arigatto, Ino" Escucharon decir mentalmente al rubio que extendió su puño al Uchiha "Llegó la hora Teme" Habló con una seriedad abrumadora intimidando levemente a la pelirrosa, ya que nunca había visto esa faceta de su normalmente revoltoso compañero de equipo "Hmp, más te vale que funcione Dobe" Fue el comentario del azabache al chocar su puño izquierdo con el de su compañero. Sin embargo este sonrió oscuramente antes de que pasara "¡Arghh!" Exclamó el Uchiha cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de hacer contacto puño con puño con su compañero mientras con su mano libre se sujetaba el brazo "¡Sasuke_kun!" Fue el grito desesperado de la ojijade al ver al azabache caer debilitado mientras un Chakra azul oscuro lo rodeaba, para luego abandonarlo en pos del rubio, que lentamente lo absorbía. Un par de minutos después el fenómeno terminó, dejando a un azabache jadeante que aún se sujetaba su brazo mientras cómo podía trataba de enfocar su palma izquierda "¡¿Que rayos hiciste?! ¡Naruto! ¿Por que?" Exclamó en un grito la ojijade que sostenía al debilitado azabache, antes de susurrar la última parte "..." Sin embargo el rubio no respondió, solo la miró neutralmente antes de que sus ojos fuera cubiertos por su pelo, entonces procedió a darse la vuelta y dirigirse en dirección de Kaguya dejando a una pelirosa conmocionada y un azabache en trance.

El rubio empezó a correr en la dirección de la peliblanca "Bien escuchen, necesito que la distraigan lo suficiente para poder acercarme y tocarla" Explicó el rubio a toda la Alianza gracias a la ayuda de la heredera Yamanaka "Ella posee el Byakugan, asi que deben bloquear su vista lo suficiente" Seguía explicando mientras corría y veía de vez en cuando su palma izquierda donde ahora yacía el tatuaje de una luna creciente "Los Shinobis de Kumo nos encargaremos de la visión del Byakugan" Escuchó una voz en su mente "Eres Darui de Kumo... Te lo encargo, los demás deberán usar jutsus de largo alcance en caso de ser necesario, si no pueden realizarlos concéntrense en la defensa" Ordenaba el rubio cual estratega. Rápidamente llegó donde Kakashi mantenía a raya a Kaguya lo mejor que podía en una pelea 'Aérea' ya que estaban a varios metros de altura** "No importa que sus números aumentaran, no podrán detener el fin de la era Shinobi"** Hablaba el Zetsu negro mientras toda la Alianza Shinobi lo rodeaba desde el suelo intentando limitar su espacio aéreo **"Jejeje, eso no funcionará"** Y con eso dicho, la peliblanca apuntó sus palmas hacia los Shinobis que empezaban a realizar sellos al ver la acción de la peliblanca_ "¡Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)"_ Entonces de estas varios huesos salían proyectados en varias direcciones "¡Mierda! ¡Rápido! ¡Esquiven o bloqueen, no dejen que los toque o los convertirá en cenizas!" Exclamó un alarmado rubio que usando sus Godou Damas (Esferas Buscadoras de la Iluminación) creaba un bastón Bo para defenderse él mismo.

¡Fuuuuuzzzzz!

Una lluvia de huesos cayó sobre la Alianza, cabe decir que hubieron varios Shinobis que no lograron escapar y fueron reducidos a cenizas ante la vista horrorizada de otros tantos que duplicaron sus esfuerzos de esquivar los mortales huesos, entre numerosos jutsus defensivos y movimientos de agilidad.

Después de varios segundos, que más bien parecieron una eternidad el ataque cesó, dejando ver cómo la Alianza había disminuido sus números bastante "Problemático, si Naruto no nos hubiese avisado a tiempo hubiéramos sido casi exterminados" Habló el genio Nara observando detenidamente sus alrededores "Hinata ¿Puedes ubicar al enemigo?" Preguntó Kiba a su compañera de equipo "Esta 600 metros arriba de nosotros" Confirmo su compañera con su Doujutsu activado. Todo el mundo se iba recuperando poco a poco de ese último ataque "Lamento si soy insensible, pero necesito una distracción ya" Habló un rubio sacándolos de su aturdimiento causando que Darui y un equipo de veinte hombres se acercara a donde se encontraba Kaguya "Iwagakure, ya saben que hacer" Habló Shikamaru mientras estos asentían "¡Doton: Chidoukako! (Elemento Tierra: Movimiento del Núcleo de la Tierra)" Y los de Kumo fueron elevados en un pilar de tierra a una gran altura "Kakashi_taicho, usted y Yondaime_sama deben distraerla lo suficiente para que no vea nuestro próximo movimiento" Declaró el Nara mientras estos empezaban un nuevo ataque. El rubio flotaba a doscientos metros de la peliblanca "Naruto, en estos momentos empezará el plan, solo tendrás una oportunidad" Habló el genio Nara mientras los Shinobis que no participarían rezaban a Kami que todo saliera bien "Hai, esta guerra acaba ahora Dattebayo" Respondió un serio rubio que empezaba a concentrar su Chakra.

De regreso con el restante equipo 7, Sakura atendía a un Sasuke que aún miraba su palma izquierda donde antes tenía la marca del Sennin "Naruto no Baka, como se atreve a dejarte en este estado" Murmuraba una molesta pelirrosa curando sus heridas con el Chakra que le quedaba "No doy más... he llegado... al limite" Dijo Sakura ya respirando entrecortadamente mientras el Chakra curativo desaparecía de sus manos "Dobe... ¿Acaso tú?" Mencionó el azabache levantando su mirada de su vacía palma hacia donde percibía el Chakra de Kaguya. La pelirrosa lo miró con duda después de oírle susurrar algo "¿Que pasa Sasuke_kun?" Preguntó la ojijade comenzando a preocuparse por el semblante del Uchiha "Naruto se está preparando para morir" Respondió solemnemente el Uchiha apretando su puño al grado de que sus nudillos se ponían blancos "¿Q-Que? Me parece haber oído mal, pero dijiste que..." Comenzó una Sakura sonriendo sin procesar lo que dijo el azabache "Él robó el poder que Rikudou me entregó, planea sellar a Kaguya sacrificando su propia vida" Dijo Sasuke mientras lentamente se reincorporaba "No... Naruto" Sakura quedó estupefacta ante esas palabras mientras lágrimas se formaban y sus manos cubrían su boca "(Maldito Dobe, no puedes ¡No debes!)" Pensó el azabache forzando su apenas recuperado cuerpo a moverse "¡Sakura! ¡Debemos ir y evitar que haga esa estupidez!" Exclamó sacando de su shock a la ojijade "¿Eh?... Ah si, vamos Sasuke_kun" Respondió la pelirrosa casi en un estado catatónico debido al shock, en ese instante sacudió sus ideas, se limpió las lágrimas y siguiendo al azabache ambos empezaron a moverse.

En estos momentos, el rubio tenía sellos que recorrían ambos brazos "¡Yosh! Estoy listo, es ahora o nunca Dattebayo" Murmuró el ojiazul para si mismo, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber conseguido estos sellos para una situación de emergencia "Bien, ya es hora, Kumogakure; esperen la señal, Yondaime_sama, Kakashi, distráiganla" Habló mentalmente Shikamaru a ambos Shinobis que asintieron "Esquiva esto ¡Kamui Shuriken! (Shuriken de la Autoridad de Dios)" Y con el Susano'o lanzó varias Shuriken oscuras con una meta en mente: hacer descender lo suficiente a Kaguya para que Kumogakure la cegara y el rubio atacara por sorpresa **"Jejeje"** Rió Zetsu mientras varias esferas negras contrarrestaron su ataque "(Ok, esto no será fácil)" Pensó el peliplata mientras se dejaba ir sobre Kaguya con una espada de energía.

Kaguya esquivó el corte con un poco de dificultad debido al veloz movimiento del Susano'o, siendo obligado a retroceder por una patada del Yondaime "¡Suiton: Suiryudan! (Elemento Agua: Dragón Misil de Agua)" Y un reptil echo de agua salió de la nada impactando a la peliblanca que con una Godou Dama (Esferas Buscadoras de la Iluminación) logró cubrirse a tiempo, pero aún asi recibió parte del ataque "Nidaime_sama" Habló un sorprendido Kakashi viendo una silueta sobre el Susano'o "Vine aquí gracias a mi Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)" Habló el antiguo Kage desde su hombro. Zetsu veía al Nidaime y Yondaime Hokage con seriedad, cada uno era alguien que no podía ser tomado a la ligera, sin mencionar al copy_nin, podía ser tan peligroso como ellos **"Maldición, esto se me está saliendo de las manos, no queda más que eliminarlos a todos"** Razonó un molesto Zetsu desde la manga de Kaguya "¡Senpo: Myojinmon! (Arte Sabio: Puertas del Exorcismo)" Fue la exclamación que llamó su atención, antes de poder esquivar un Torii que intentó inmovilizarlo **"¡Que demonios!"** Exclamó un sorprendido Zetsu mientras Kaguya alzaba su vista y esquivaba los demás Torii que descendían velozmente sobre ella "Shodaime" Murmuró Minato viendo al nombrado caer junto a su hermano "He venido a darles una mano ¡¿Están listos?!" Preguntó Hashirama "¡Hai!" Respondieron los demás, y con eso dicho se lanzaron sobre Kaguya.

De vuelta con Sasuke y Sakura, estos llegaron al lugar del encuentro mientras se abrían paso entre los demás ninjas "Ahí están" Habló la pelirrosa viendo a los contrincantes pelear a varios metros de altura "Creo que ya se que planean" Murmuró el azabache viendo el enorme pilar de tierra que se alzaba a gran distancia. Kaguya esquivó dos dragones de agua creados por el Shodaime y el Nidaime para después cubrirse de otra patada del Yondaime y finalmente bloquear con un puño de energía la espada del Susano'o de Kakashi** "No importa que hagan, no podrán detenerme"** Habló Zetsu con toda la seguridad del mundo "¡No te distraigas!" Y una patada inesperada de Minato impactó en la cabeza de Kaguya haciéndola descender unos pocos metros.

Shikamaru observaba cada movimiento echo por la peliblanca, hasta que sintió un par de presencias llegar a su lado "Ella vera su plan con su Byakugan" Dijo una voz "Puedo deducir que ya sabias eso ¿Verdad?" Dijo la otra persona "Tan analítico cómo siempre, Sasuke" Respondió el genio Nara sin apartar la vista de Kaguya y sus movimientos "Usaremos el mismo movimiento que mi padre planeó contra el Juubi" Completó aclarando las dudas de sus compañeros "Pero Shikamaru, Naruto planea..." Comenzó la primera persona que habló, pero ahora con desesperación en su voz "Sakura, estoy al tanto de lo que hará, y se que él lo sabe" Interrumpió la oración de la ojijade "Pero él confía en que apoyaremos su decisión" Dijo el Nara clavando sus ojos en los de la pelirrosa que estaban cristalizados. Esta pudo ver el pesar que sentía, ya que su amigo, aquel que fue su compañero desde la academia y con quien tuvo buenos momentos había decidido el camino a elegir y nadie podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión "(Es cierto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Naruto fueron muy unidos en la academia, incluso se escapaban juntos de Iruka_sensei)" Pensó con amargura la ojijade recordando esos tiempos. Shikamaru regresó su atención al cielo siendo imitado por ella "Naruto" Murmuró mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, observando cómo Kaguya descendía poco a poco gracias a los esfuerzos de los Hokages y Kakashi.

Kaguya apuntó sus palmas cuando el Susano'o de Kakashi desaparecía dejándolo caer sobre ella **"¡Esto se termina ahora!"** Exclamó Zetsu con una sonrisa desquiciada_ "¡Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)"_ Y Kaguya volvió a usar su jutsu, esta vez contra Kakashi que no tenía escapatoria. Los Hokages veían cómo Kakashi era atravesado por los huesos de Kaguya cual ilusión del desierto "¡¿Que rayos?!/**¡¿Que rayos?!**" Exclamaron en sincronía el Shodaime, Nidaime y Zetsu negro al ver lo sucedido mientras Minato adivinaba la razón de eso "(Esta es la intangibilidad de Obito)" Pensó el peliplata activando de nueva cuenta el Susano'o, solo que en su forma de huesos "¡Haaaaa!" Y con ese grito ambos brazos del Susano'o se juntaron para descargar un golpe en forma de mazo contra la peliblanca que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cubrirse **"¡Maldición!"** Exclamó un alarmado Zetsu. Kaguya logró contener el ataque, sin embargo la fuerza empleada en su contra era demasiada, obligándola a descender varios metros **"Kakashi, te has vuelto una piedra en mi zapato, asi que me desharé de ti, esta vez no escaparás"** Hablo Zetsu con evidente enojo en su voz al tiempo que una esfera negra aparecía justo frente a Kakashi "¡No te olvides de nosotros!" Exclamaron tres voces al tiempo que en sus flancos descubiertos aparecían los Hokages "¡Hyaaaaaaa!" Y con fuerza sobrehumana del Shodaime y el Nidaime hacían descender de nuevo a Kaguya mientras Minato enviaba la esfera negra a otro lugar. La alianza podía ver claramente lo que sucedía, ya que la batalla se desarrollaba a una altura accesible a ataques de larga distancia sin temor a equivocarse o fallar, además de que Kaguya estaba en el rango perfecto para el plan "Kumo, Kiri ¡Háganlo!" Soltó sin más Shikamaru al tiempo que los Shinobis en el pilar de tierra empezaban a formar sellos "¡Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Ocultarse en la Neblina)" Y con eso dicho una neblina espesa los cubrió, siendo esta la señal que Naruto esperaba.

Los ninjas restantes formaron su propia secuencia de sellos, siendo estos de Kumogakure y dirigidos por Darui **"¿Mmm? ¿Neblina?"** Se preguntó en voz alta Zetsu mientras la neblina llegaba a la peliblanca y la cubría, no se había dado cuenta de esos Shinobis debido a que los Hokages y Kakashi ocupaban toda su atención, ante esto Kaguya desplazaba sus ojos de un lugar a otro logrando con su Byakugan ubicar a los mencionados que eran guiados a ella por el Nidaime que sabía era sensor **"No funcionará"** Dijo al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento creada por un movimiento de mano de Kaguya dispersaba la niebla dejando a Kakashi y compañía descubiertos** "Tontos"** Habló burlón sin darse cuenta de algo. Entre la ligera confusión, y el ir cubiertos por un escudo echo por la Godou Dama (Esferas Buscadoras de la Iluminación) tanto Zetsu como Kaguya fueron tomados por sorpresa con un ataque que no esperaban "Raiton: !Raikochu! (Elemento Rayo: Pilar de Luz) / Ranton: ¡Laser Circus! (Elemento Tormenta: Circo Laser)" Fueron los ataques que enceguecieron momentáneamente a Kaguya, otorgándoles la oportunidad que esperaban "¡Ahora Naruto!" Exclamó Shikamaru a un rubio que se dejó ir a velocidad sobre la peliblanca "¡Wooooa!" Fue el grito de guerra de Naruto mientras una de sus Godou Damas (Esferas Buscadoras de la Iluminación) en su mano tomaba forma de una lanza.

Sasuke, Sakura, asi como toda la alianza veían en cámara lenta como el rubio lanzaba su arma hacia Kaguya como una distracción más al tiempo que su mano derecha seguía extendida con intención de tocar a la mencionada. Sin embargo, esta recuperó la visión en menos tiempo del esperado, esquivando la lanza con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y aprovechando para contraatacar al rubio con uno de sus huesos "¡Arghh!" Y la sangre voló cuando el rubio fue perforado por la peliblanca **"Es tu fin"** Habló victorioso Zetsu mientras el rubio se empezaba a deshacer poco a poco en cenizas. Toda la alianza sintió que las esperanzas de vencer se desvanecían frente a sus ojos, o al menos fue asi, hasta que vieron un par de manos surgir de la espalda de Kaguya y pasar por debajo de sus propios brazos a su torso en un fuerte agarre **"¡Que demonios!"** Exclamó Zetsu al sentirse paralizado de un momento a otro al igual que la peliblanca, ya que ninguno podía moverse. Kakashi aún con el Susano'o activado que volaba cerca del rubio y la peliblanca sonrió ante el pequeño plan del ojiazul "Como esa vez con Zabuza" Murmuró para curiosidad de los Kages en sus hombros, mientras en tierra Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron el mismo pensamiento haciéndolos sentir nostálgicos. Todo quedó en un profundo silencio, hasta que Kakashi bajó a tierra desactivando el Susano'o, provocando un estruendo al aterrizar ¡Crash! Retumbó por todo el campo de batalla sacando a la alianza de su estupor.

¡YOOOSH!

Fue el grito unánime al ver su plan realizado, hasta que alguno que otro reparó en la escena frente a ellos, más específicamente Kakashi "Naruto ¡Eres un verdadero hombre!" Exclamó con el pulgar arriba mientras Sakura asi cómo cada Kunoichi presente se sonrojaba ante lo que veían.

Al mismo tiempo...

El rubio repasó en su mente lo que había sucedido momentos antes, y es que sabia que el plan podía fallar, asi que utilizó un clon señuelo mientras él se transformaba en una Godou Dama (Esferas Buscadoras de la Iluminación), transformándola en una lanza y arrojarla hacia Kaguya en un ángulo que le permitiera ignorarla para asi ganar su espalda fácilmente. Hasta donde supo todo había salido bien, ahora solo faltaba ejecutar su plan, sin embargo hubo algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y era esa extraña sensación en sus manos, para ser específicos era una agradable sensación suave y cálida** "Jejeje, tanto tiempo con el viejo pervertido realmente te afectó, Naruto"** Habló con tono burlón Kurama mientras algo en su mente hacia 'click'. Con temor, cerró un poco sus manos provocando solo una cosa _"Mmmm"_ Fue el débil gemido de una imperceptiblemente sonrojada Kaguya, que a pesar de todo seguía con una expresión neutra en su rostro, entonces Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder, pero aún asi no deshizo su agarre, ya que debía ejecutar su plan final.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos empezó a canalizar su Chakra, al mismo tiempo que hablaba mentalmente con Ino "Por favor... te lo encargo" Fue la petición por parte del rubio, a lo que la aún sonrojada Yamanaka confirmó con un "Hai, dalo por hecho" Y empezó a concentrarse.

Entonces todos pudieron oírlo "Todos, por favor escúchenme" Empezó a sonar su voz en la mente de cada Shinobi que era espectador de lo que sucedía, incluso sacó a Kakashi de su pequeña fantasía, donde un Naruto sometía a Kaguya de una forma poco usual. En tanto Zetsu intentaba escapar de la situación, pero los sellos que inmovilizaban a Kaguya también lo habían alcanzado "(Rayos, esto es malo)" Pensaba desesperado, pues a como iban las cosas no cabía duda que Kaguya sería sellada de nuevo. El rubio respiró hondo antes de continuar "En esta grave situación, he visto cómo 5 grandes aldeas ninjas, asi como las pequeñas, han echo sus diferencias a un lado y se han unido con un fin en común, evitar la aniquilación" Hablaba con calma, tratando de elegir un poco sus palabras "Esto es algo que muchos grandes Shinobis deseaban que entendieran Dattebayo" Continuaba hablando mientras los que alguna vez fueron los novatos de Konoha, asi como cada ninja de Konohagakure, tenían lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, ante las ultimas palabras del ninja que se ganó su respeto y admiración. Los demás Shinobis de la alianza escuchaban con atención las ultimas palabras del Jinchuriki, ya que todo el mundo lo sintió, que el rubio planeaba sacrificarse con tal de salvar el mundo "Quizás no era esta la forma, pero ahora que todos se han vuelto una sola Nación Aliada, puedo ver posible que halla paz en el mundo ninja" Continuó con sus palabras "Lamento no poder ver esa paz que mi maestro y mi hermano de aprendizaje buscaron toda su vida, pero se que ustedes la vivirán, y con eso cumplo mi promesa de hallar la paz Dattebayo" Con eso dicho, un brillo color dorado rodeó tanto a Kaguya como a Naruto que aún permanecían suspendidos en el aire.

Todos los presentes se alarmaron, ya que pensaron en una Jissatsu (Técnica Suicida) como alguna súper explosión o algo que destruyera el lugar completo "Solo me queda destruir a Kaguya junto al Gedo Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior), este jutsu no requiere Chakra para atacar asi que ella no podrá escapar o neutralizarlo, con ambos destruidos me aseguraré que esto nunca vuelva a pasar, aunque comparta su mismo destino" Dijo con una sonrisa de resignación confirmando que planeaba morir y a la vez alarmando a un inmóvil Zetsu que soltaba maldiciones en su mente "¡Naruto!/¡Naruto_kun!/¡Naruto_san/¡Dobe!" Fueron los gritos de los novatos y los ninjas de Konoha, asi como de cada uno que conocía al rubio Jinchuriki "Siento partir antes, pero no tengo otra opción" Dijo tristemente al ver la expresión de sus compañeros por sobre el hombro de Kaguya "Shikamaru, a pesar de que todo te parecía problemático siempre fuiste alguien con quien se podía contar, nunca cambies" Habló mientras el mencionado miraba al suelo con expresión afligida y lágrimas en sus ojos "Delgado Chouji, extrañare nuestras competencias de comer ramen, que no te afecte si te dicen gordo, luces asi por tu gran corazón, siempre fuiste alguien muy amable, sigue asi Dattebayo" Mientras este trataba de contener sus lágrimas con su antebrazo "Ino, Tenten, nos tratamos muy poco, y aun asi pasamos buenos momentos, cuídense mucho, por cierto, siempre me han parecido lindas" Fueron las palabras dedicadas a la Yamanaka y la usuaria de armas, mientras hacia un intento por levantarles el ánimo con su último comentario haciéndolas sonreír entre lagrimas al grado de sonrojearlas mientras murmuraban un suave "Baka".

Este como pudo, dirigió su vista a otro de sus compañeros "Cejotas, demostraste ser un excelente Shinobi aunque no pudieras usar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, creo que nuestra pelea se pospondrá un poco" Dijo con una ligera sonrisa melancólica "¡Yosh! ¡Esperaré el momento con ansias! ¡Tus llamas de la juventud arden con la intensidad de mil soles!" Exclamó con lagrimas, pero con enorme espíritu al ser reconocido como rival. Una vez más se dirigió a otro compañero "Kiba, espero que te bañes más seguido, o nunca conseguirás novia aliento de perro" Fueron sus palabras mientras una sonrisa juguetona adornaba su rostro, enrojeciendo al mencionado "¡¿Que clase de últimas palabras son esas?!" Exclamó Kiba agitando su puño en el aire de manera amenazante sacándoles sonrisas a todos a pesar de seguir llorando "Cuídate, amigo" Dijo con sinceridad aumentando las lágrimas en el Inuzuka que solo asintió "Te lo encargo Akamaru" Agregó en tono travieso "¡Hey!" Fue el reclamo inmediato antes de acariciar al Ninken (Perro Ninja) que gemía con tristeza. De nueva cuenta se dirigió a otro compañero "Shino, siempre has sido callado y muy reservado, lamento no poder reconocerte varias veces, pero tu vestimenta no ayudaba Dattebayo" Dijo con una gota en la nuca al igual que todos "Eres el de más sentido común de los tres, cuídalos" Fueron sus palabras mientras el nombrado asentía en silencio, a pesar de su cara tapada, su gabardina estaba húmeda evidenciando sus lágrimas. Este respiró levemente "Sai, recuerda que eres un miembro del equipo 7, protégelos en mi lugar" Dijo con una sonrisa al ex-ANBU de raíz, que tristemente asintió "(En estos momentos, tener de nuevo sentimientos es un asco)" Pensó amargamente el ninja pálido.

Entonces volvió a hablar "Hinata, lamento no poder darle una respuesta a tus sentimientos, solo puedo decirte: gracias, tus palabras fueron mi luz y evitaron que cayera en un abismo de desesperación" Dijo seriamente antes de visualizar a su compañera de equipo "Sakura, cuida al Teme, y no dejes que haga nada estupido" Dijo esta vez con simpleza y una expresión neutra "Sasuke, recuerda la motivación y los sentimientos de Itachi, te dejo mi sueño, redímete y sé un buen Hokage Dattebayo" Terminó con una sonrisa burlona mientras Hinata y Sakura lloraban amargamente y Sasuke lo miraba con sentimientos encontrados "Lamento no poder despedirme correctamente de todos... Sarabadda... Minna" Y con eso dicho el brillo aumentó hasta que tanto el rubio como Kaguya estaban rodeados de un poderoso Chakra color dorado.

Una onda expansiva cimbró el lugar debido al poder de ascensión cuando el rubio comenzó a elevarse alarmando a varios, pero aún entre el brillo de todo ese Chakra, todos pudieron ver la última sonrisa que el Jinchuriki ojiazul les dedicó como despedida, antes de convertirse en una estrella fugaz junto a Kaguya y Zetsu **"¡Maldito!"** Exclamó este último mientras empezaban a elevarse cada vez a más velocidad "¡Naruto! / ¡Naruto_kun!" Fueron los gritos llenos de tristeza de sus compañeros y maestros que alcanzó a escuchar antes de perderlos de vista por el turbulento Chakra que lo rodeaba, mientras este sonreía resignado "Vivan libres" Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a su destino.

Podía sentir la enorme presión sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo por la velocidad que habían alcanzado "(Siento como si mi cuerpo... fuera a desquebrajarse... en cualquier momento)" Pensó mientras luchaba por mantener la consciencia, ya que esta lo abandonaba poco a poco "(No debo ceder, o Kaguya y Zetsu podrían liberarse)" Y asi continuó luchando por mantenerse despierto. Zetsu podía sentir como lentamente los sellos inmovilizadores cedían permitiéndole un poco de movimiento **"Un poco más y podré ser libre"** Habló con voz maligna, hasta que sintió total libertad de movimiento** "Tal vez madre siga sin poder moverse, pero eso cambiara en un momento"** Dijo a un rubio que estaba totalmente debilitado y seguía manteniendo el sello de Kaguya a pura base de voluntad **"¡Es tu fin! ¡Lamentaras haberte puesto en mi camino!"** Y surgiendo de la manga de Kaguya se abalanzó sobre un indefenso rubio. En ese momento y antes de siquiera tocar al ojiazul, una punzada de dolor lo paralizó completamente** "¡Arghh¡ ¡¿Que pasa?!"** Bramó con furia, solo para darse cuenta de que resintió las heridas del Kagutsuchi de Sasuke **"¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡¿Que?!"** Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a arder casi instantáneamente "¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritaba mientras se retorcía entre las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo "No te sorprendas... en estos momentos... nos comenzaremos a derretir por la fricción... y nos convertiremos... en polvo de estrellas" Dijo un semiconsciente rubio mientras sonreía con dolor **"¡Noooooooooooo!"** Y con un último grito y las palabras del rubio en mente Zetsu negro se convirtió en cenizas, al tiempo que el rubio caía inconsciente.

En esos momentos Kaguya adquirió un brillo en sus ojos, mientras se sentía despertar de un sueño y los recuerdos asolaban su mente _"¿Ehh? ¡Esto es malo!"_ Exclamó al darse cuenta de la situación, mientras giraba el cuello y veía a un rubio inconsciente tras de ella que empezaba a sudar y volverse rojo, luego examinó con la mirada sus alrededores y pudo notar la enorme altitud que habían alcanzado al grado de que todo estaba oscuro indicando que ya casi dejaban la atmósfera terrestre _"(Debo salvarlo)"_ Pensó antes de sumergirse en su mente. Instantes después estaba en su paisaje mental, donde los Bijus formaban un circulo con el Gedo Mazo al centro que los tenía aprisionados con cadenas** "¡Tú!"** Rugió Kurama al instante de verla llamando la atención de los demás Bijus, mientras Kaguya hacía caso omiso de las miradas furiosas de las bestias y se posicionaba frente al Gedo Mazo al tiempo que hacía un sello de mano _"¡Kai!"_ Exclamó al tiempo que las cadenas se deshacían dejándolos libres por completo. Todas las bestias con cola la miraron sin entender que sucedía, hasta que _"Por favor, ayúdenme a salvarlo"_ Dijo mientras tocaba con su frente el suelo del lugar descolocando a Kurama y los demás Bijus mientras levantaba la vista _"Naruto_chan ha usado una técnica suicida para detenerme"_ Hablaba la peliblanca _"No puedo dejar que pague por mis propios errores, por favor"_ Suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos desconcertando más a los Bijus que se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir mientras volvía a bajar su cabeza. Entonces Kurama fue el primero que habló** "Puedo ver sinceridad en tu petición, pero ¿Por que el cambio?"** Preguntó mientras la observaba fijamente, Kaguya alzó la vista reincorporándose para quedar sentada aún con lagrimas en sus ojos_ "Tiempo después de comer el fruto del árbol sagrado, este me corrompió al grado de crear ese ente llamado Zetsu, quien me controló a su voluntad"_ Explicaba la peliblanca_ "Fue cuando Hagoromo y Hamura me sellaron, pero Zetsu logró escapar y causó toda esta calamidad"_ Seguía hablando siendo escuchada por los Bijus_ "Naruto_chan ha acabado con él, pero aunque recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, sigo inmovilizada por el sello que él usó contra mi para evitar que escapara; por eso he pensado en algo, pero necesito su ayuda"_ Terminó su rápida explicación al tiempo que los Bijus guardaban silencio.

Entonces fue Matatabi la primera en hablar **"Como dijo Kurama, veo sinceridad en tus palabras, además noto que tu corazón está libre de maldad, te ayudaré"** Dijo la enorme gata** "Mmmm, si es por salvar al gaki por mi esta bien"** Habló Son esta vez** "Creo que hablo por todos al decir esto, tienes nuestra ayuda"** Sentenció Kurama con una sonrisa decidida mientras los demás asentían en acuerdo "Gracias, gracias de verdad" Agradeció la peliblanca mientras se secaba las lágrimas** "Entonces ¿Cual es el plan?"** Preguntó el enorme zorro ganándose una sonrisa aliviada de Kaguya.

De vuelta a la realidad, la peliblanca abrió sus ojos mientras concentraba su Chakra _"(Bien, es hora chicos)"_ Dijo en su mente **"¡Ahhhhhh!"** Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de los Bijus que desplegaban su poder, logrando que el Chakra de Kaguya empezara a bullir_ "Solo tengo una oportunidad"_ Susurró mientras sus ojos mostraban ferocidad. Entonces de su cuerpo empezó a salir Chakra en grandes cantidades _"¡Ahora! ¡Ahhhhhh!"_ Y usando todo el poder que pudo logró abrir un portal a otra dimensión justo arriba de ella y el rubio _"¡Son libres! ¡Por favor, cuiden de este mundo por él!"_ Y con eso dicho varias luces se separaron de ella regresando a tierra rápidamente_ "Funcionó"_ Dijo con una sonrisa cuando ambos entraron al portal, que se cerró justo después que ellos pasaron.

En tierra, toda la Alianza podía observar como el rubio que se había convertido en una estrella fugaz se elevaba rápidamente al firmamento, mientras los compañeros, maestros y varios conocidos del rubio tenían lagrimas en los ojos, pero sus expresiones eran de respeto hacia el Jinchuriki. Minutos después, cuando solo podían ver una pequeña luz que empezaba a desaparecer, el Nidaime habló "Su Chakra, se ha ido junto al de ella" Dijo con respeto en su voz cuando el pequeño lucero desapareció en el infinito "Sabía que no podía sellarla ya que cabía la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera de nuevo y destruirla era casi imposible con técnicas que usaran Chakra común" Comenzó a hablar Shikamaru mientras los ninjas escuchaban atentamente "Asi que optó por hacerla polvo, fundiéndose ambos al dejar la atmósfera terrestre, Kaguya no pudo escapar ni siquiera cruzando entre dimensiones" Explicaba el Nara ganándose miradas de todos "Él me explicó que tenía un sello contra Jikukan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Espacio-Tiempo), originalmente era para usarlo contra Obito, pero lo había olvidado" Dijo sin más generando que algunos se fueran de espaldas y otros tuvieran una gota en la nuca "Igual que Kushina" Murmuró un Yondaime con expresión de tristeza y añoranza "Sin duda era... 'El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente" Habló de repente Sasuke con una sonrisa verdadera ganándose miradas incrédulas de todos los ninjas "Me esforzaré, no dejaré que su recuerdo muera y sus sueños serán los míos" Habló desde el fondo de su corazón sonriendo y mirando al cielo que tenía toques naranjas, indicando que amanecía. Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante estás palabras, pero sabían que el rubio era capaz de cambiar a la gente asi que sonrieron prometiendo en silencio conservar la paz en el mundo Shinobi "Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti... Sasuke" Dijo una voz salida de la nada. Los ninjas mas cercanos donde estaban los equipos de Konoha abrieron sus ojos incrédulos, los demás que pudieron a alcanzar a ver la escena jadearon sintiéndose de nuevo en el Tsukuyumi infinito, entonces un solo pensamiento surgió en la mente de todos "(¡Imposible!)" Mientras la persona que habló sonrió un tanto divertido por la reacción de todos "¡Yoh! Tiempo sin vernos Alianza Shinobi" Dijo con la mano levantada a modo de saludo.

**Lugar desconocido...**

Se puede ver un extenso valle lleno de árboles gigantes asi como varias criaturas, algunas algo extrañas, todo parecía en calma... Hasta que de improviso un portal se abrió en el cielo, por el que salió una clase de meteoro que se descendía a gran velocidad hasta impactar contra el suelo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Un gran estruendo seguido de una onda expansiva interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar destruyendo todo a su paso y alertando a algunas criaturas que se alejaban del lugar mientras otras se acercaban a averiguar el origen de tanto alboroto.

En el sitio del impacto se puede observar un cráter, varios árboles derribados por la onda de choque, sin embargo lo que resalta de este paisaje de destrucción es la silueta de dos personas dentro del cráter _"Lo... logramos"_ Habló la primera persona en levantarse, siendo esta la de una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos que empezaba a volverse traslúcida. A su lado, un rubio con sus ropas rasgadas, siendo unos pantalones naranjas y una camisa de rejillas además de sandalias la vestimenta que traía, bajo los pies de la mujer yace la figura de un hombre, cabello negro y largo que cubre su ojo derecho, con pantalones y sandalias únicamente_ "No puedo dejar su cuerpo aquí o podría caer en malas manos"_ Dijo con seriedad mientras se inclinaba y ponía su mano en el pecho del hombre. Entonces este se convirtió en partículas de energía para luego tomar forma de esfera _"Bien, ahora..."_ Se volteó a donde estaba el rubio, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con unos cansados ojos azules que la veían con precaución, ya que el rubio estaba de pie a dos metros de ella en posición de defensa "¿Como estás viva? ¿Que pasó? ¿Acaso no resultó el plan? ¡Responde Dattebayo!" Exclamó el rubio que entró en Modo Rikudou antes de caer en una rodilla respirando con dificultad y regresando a la normalidad.

La mujer se acercó al rubio hasta quedar frente a él "No.. lo entiendo... no pude sentir... maldad en ti" Habló entrecortadamente mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de la peliblanca que lo veía con cariño y algo pena _"Te lo explicaré, pero no ahora ya que no me queda tiempo Naruto_chan"_ Habló cariñosamente sonrojando al ojiazul, entonces Kaguya se inclinó sobre él poniéndolo nervioso "Esp-Espe-¡Hmp!" Fue interrumpido cuando esta presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, al tiempo que introducía lentamente la esfera en su pecho y hacía mas profundo el beso empezando a usar su lengua logrando que el rubio se relajara y cerrara sus ojos, así mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente para el rubio Kaguya empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que solo el rubio quedó en el lugar. Después de varios minutos este aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, cosa que le impidió darse cuenta de una enorme criatura que descendía poco a poco justo frente al rubio **"Jejeje pero que tenemos aquí"** Habló con voz maligna sin que el rubio le prestara atención** "Vine a ver que había causado tanto revuelo en el lugar, y no es más que un simple ningen"** Volvió a hablar la enorme criatura mientras saliva caía de su hocico lleno de colmillos.

A la distancia, otra criatura un poco más grande observaba lo que pasaba sin atreverse a acercarse **"(Interesante, ese ningen despide una energía que nunca antes había sentido, quizás seas de gran ayuda para resolver nuestra situación, demuéstrame que puedes hacer)"** Pensó el observador viendo la situación frente a él.

De regreso con el rubio, este por fin abrió sus ojos "Asi que eso fue lo que pasó" Murmuró para si mismo antes de sonreír "Arigatto Kaguya_chan, chicos, aprovecharé esta nueva oportunidad ¿Eh?" Y entonces fue que notó a la criatura frente a él "¿Que rayos eres tú Dattebayo?" Articuló con duda en su rostro. Frente a el había un enorme ser, escamas verde olivo y estomago amarillo pálido, dos cuernos curvados hacía atrás y uno más sobre su nariz alargada; alas, una cola que terminaba en una especie de filo como una espada, y por último ojos color dorado con esclerótica negra. La criatura solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos** "¿Mmm? Pareciera que nunca has visto un Dragón, bueno; no importa, serás un buen aperitivo"** Y el ahora revelado Dragón se abalanzó sobre el rubio que fácilmente lo esquivó "¡Woow! Cálmate lagartija súper crecida, sabes; hay preguntas que quiero hacerte" Dijo el rubio antes de esquivar una cola **"No tengo por que decirte nada, solo eres comida"** Y dicho eso infló su pecho "(Es un Dragón ¿No? Entonces el usará...)" Pensó el ojiazul antes de trazar sellos de mano "¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" E inflando el pecho, este escupió un gran torrente de agua que se arremolinó alrededor de él, protegiéndolo de las llamas que el Dragón había lanzado sobre él** "¡¿Que!?**" Exclamaron el Dragón y el observador al ver lo que el rubio había echo. En cuestión de segundos el sitio fue cubierto por vapor, entorpeciendo la visión para los tres presentes** "Je, aun si no te puedo ver, soy capaz de sentir tu olor y escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido que hagas"** Habló el enorme reptil antes de ver un pequeño destello.

¡Flussh!...

Ese fue el sonido de la carne siendo perforada para luego escucharse un ligero goteo de algún líquido **"¿Ahh?"** Articuló antes de poder distinguir algo que lo había atravesado del pecho, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos en shock al deducir que el sonido anterior fue su pecho perforado y el goteo su sangre. Entonces pudo distinguir que había pasado, pues una especie de hoja filosa, sostenida por lo que pareciera un brazo espectral echo de huesos color morado era lo que lo había herido de muerte **"(¿Que... es... eso)"** Pensó alarmado mientras su consciencia se iba poco a poco, entonces el vapor se dispersó permitiendo ver perfectamente la escena.

Un brazo esquelético y espectral sostenía una espada echa de energía, esta era algo que nunca había sentido antes, era más densa que la magia, dirigió su vista al frente donde pudo ver al rubio haciendo un sello con las manos, estaba rodeado por unas costillas del mismo material que el brazo que lo apuñaló. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos ojos, eran color rojo, con un patrón poco usual "Asi que este... es el Susano'o... de Madara_teme" Habló entrecortadamente el rubio sacando de su shock al Dragón y al misterioso observador, entonces cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas de sangre recorrían su rostro "Genial... usarlo de manera tan precipitada... realmente sobreexigió mi cuerpo" Habló pesadamente mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y el aura esquelética desaparecía, al mismo tiempo el Dragón herido de muerte caía al suelo ya sin vida, siendo aquellos ojos rojos su última visión de este mundo.

El misterioso espectador estaba sin palabras, nunca en toda su vida había visto algo igual, sin duda estuvo estuvo en lo correcto, este chico podría marcar una diferencia en la guerra que se avecinaba más y más, asi que optó por acercarse y conocer al misterioso joven que usaba estas técnicas extrañas.

Mientras tanto, el rubio trataba de recuperar el aliento por la presión a la que sometió su cuerpo "Maldición... aun tenía... que preguntarle... algunas cosas" Hablaba para si mismo "Lo se, yo también lo sentí" Dijo esta vez un poco más recuperado "Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas" Habló ahora vez en voz alta, haciendo sonreír al espía** "Eres interesante... Ningen"** Habló una voz gruesa que denotaba poder, saliendo de entre los enormes árboles y mostrándose por primera vez al rubio que se sorprendió al ver a otra criatura, esta era el doble grande y bastante diferente a la que lo atacó "¿También eres un Dragón?" Preguntó con duda el ojiazul **"Jejeje, si... lo soy, es raro que no reacciones como con Crodius"** Habló el Dragón bastante complacido "A diferencia de él, no noto malas intenciones de tu parte" Respondió el rubio señalando con el pulgar al Dragón caído a espaldas de él. Este sonrió antes de volver a hablar **"Este mundo atraviesa por una situación difícil, lo que viste es parte del problema"** Explicó el enorme Dragón "Dejame adivinar ¿Diferencia de opiniones?" Preguntó el rubio, o más bien señaló de forma acertada, ya que el Dragón frente a él asintió en confirmación** "Una fracción de nosotros desea la paz con los ningen, y otra gobernarlos y tratarlos como comida, por esto, me temo que se avecina una guerra"** Explicaba el reptil con pesar **"Ha habido varios enfrentamientos, y aunque las bajas son pocas, los ningen son los más afectados, por eso se esta discutiendo una medida para mas que nada, inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor..."** Y asi, el Dragón le explicaba toda la situación que atravesaba este mundo, además de que el rubio recopilaba bastante información, como el uso de magia, la forma de vida y desarrollo del ser humano, cosa que lo llenaban de intriga y entusiasmo por conocer este mundo más a fondo.

**Minutos después...**

Ahora podemos ver a un rubio profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos "Déjame ver si entiendo, el líder de la fracción sabe que la guerra próxima es inevitable" Dijo de brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y viéndolo fijamente **"Si"** Respondió con simpleza el enorme reptil "Por esto busca poner las cosas a su favor enseñando una magia única a los humanos y que luchen a favor de los Dragones que desean la paz" Volvió a hablar mientras el Dragón asentía "Pero los demás Dragones de su fracción están inseguros y por eso no ha podido ejecutar su plan" Dijo a lo que el Dragón volvió a asentir "Y ahora me ofreces a mi, aprender la llamada; Metsuryu Maho (Magia del Asesino Dragón) y ser el primer Dragón Slayer de este mundo ¿No es asi?" Terminó de decir mientras su expresión se volvía dura "Asi es ningen, si los demás Dragones ven resultados positivos entonces también podrán enseñar esta magia a otros humanos, asi podremos erradicar a la otra fracción antes de que sea una mayor amenaza" Completó sin ninguna duda en su voz. El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos más "Parece que siempre me veré involucrado en batallas por mantener la paz en el mundo" Dijo para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada y su mirada se ensombrecía, esto captó la atención del Dragón frente a él "Bien, ya que la magia es necesaria para algunas cosas en este mundo, además de sonar cool no veo por que no aprenderla" Comenzó a hablar el rubio levantando la mirada mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro "Por otro lado, soy alguien que prefiere la paz, y he aprendido que a veces es necesario levantar tus puños para hacerte escuchar frente a los que buscan el caos" Dijo mientras su mirada se volvía salvaje y sonreía con determinación "Acepto, pelearé por la paz de este mundo, mi nuevo hogar Dattebayo... Shishou (Maestro)" Terminó de hablar haciendo que el Dragón sonriera con la misma determinación** "(Puedo ver un corazón puro y bondadoso, asi como deseo de proteger lo que es la verdadera paz y lo que es correcto y justo, tu nombre será reconocido a lo largo de la historia)"** Pensó complacido por la elección que hizo "Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Naruto" Dijo el rubio extendiendo el puño, llenando de duda al Dragón, que luego de sonreír, disminuyó el fuego que cubría su garra y chocó puños con el ojiazul** "Mi nombre es..."** Y con eso dicho, una nueva era sería vista en este mundo.

* * *

Bien, aquí con un nuevo proyecto, este fic lo había comenzado hace tiempo pero no había podido avanzar mucho debido a mi falta de inspiración. Llevaba un cuarto de capítulo cuando se empezó a publicar un Jinchuriki entre las hadas, entonces me esforcé por terminarlo pronto, aunque originalmente este era el prólogo me dejé llevar e hice un capítulo largo y completo, asi que será mi primer historia sin prólogo.

Bien, he pensado bastante en este proyecto, agregaré contenido de otros animes asi como contenido del mismo anime que no he visto en ningún otro fic, quizás se empiecen a ver en otras historias a partir de este fic.

Si tardo tanto en escribir, es debido a la falta de inspiración, también al echo de que he estado viendo un montón de anime, algunos de los que había escuchado antes y otros que se han estrenado en este 2015, nuevos y temporadas nuevas de otros. Subiré uno nuevo de Naruto/High School DXD, vi el argumento en foros Dz hace tiempo y me gustó, igualmente agregaré contenidos de otros animes, especialmente personajes, tenía planeado subirlo paralelamente con Dragón y Zorro, pero esta historia no me dejó satisfecho.

Espero disfruten de este fic, y ya que me he acostumbrado al teclado de mi teléfono Windows espero poder escribir con mayor fluidez para actualizar más rápido, aunque quiero actualizar dos historias cada vez, sin nada más que decir me despido, Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y Fairy Tail pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los primeros pasos**

En estos momentos, un rubio bastante diezmado veía fijamente a la peliblanca frente a él con desconfianza mientras se ponía a la defensiva "¿Cómo estás viva? ¿Que pasó? ¿Acaso no resultó el plan? ¡Responde Dattebayo!" Exclamó el rubio que rápidamente entró en Modo Rikudou para inmediatamente caer en una rodilla respirando con dificultad mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

La mujer se acercó al rubio hasta quedar frente a él "No.. lo entiendo... no pude sentir... maldad en ti" Habló entrecortadamente mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de la peliblanca que lo veía con cariño y algo de pena _"Te lo explicaré, pero no ahora ya que no me queda tiempo Naruto_chan"_ Habló cariñosamente sonrojando al ojiazul, entonces Kaguya se inclinó sobre él poniéndolo nervioso "Esp-Espe-¡Hmp!" Fue interrumpido cuando esta presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, al tiempo que introducía lentamente la esfera en su pecho y hacía mas profundo el beso empezando a usar su lengua logrando que el rubio se relajara y cerrara sus ojos, así mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente para el rubio Kaguya empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que solo el rubio quedó en el lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, descubriendo que ahora se encontraba en su mente "¿Mmmm? ¿Que paso?" Se preguntó en voz alta paseando su vista por el oscuro lugar, antes de que una luz cegadora lo hiciera cerrar sus ojos "¡Pero que rayos Dattebayo!" Exclamó cubriéndose con los brazos de la potente luz que inundaba el lugar **"Es bueno verte de nuevo... Naruto"** Habló una voz gruesa que el conocía muy bien sorprendiéndolo, abrió sus ojos en shock antes de bajar sus brazos y poder enfocar su vista mejor, quedando estupefacto ante lo que que veía. Todo el lugar había cambiado, ahora su paisaje mental era un hermoso bosque con árboles enormes y un lago a lo lejos, incluso una o dos montañas, pero lo que había atrapado completamente su atención; era el enorme zorro color naranja que lo veía un tanto divertido "¡Kurama!" Exclamó con una sonrisa el ojiazul** "Jejeje parece que estaremos juntos un buen tiempo"** Dijo el enorme zorro mientras extendía su puño, siendo imitado por el sonriente rubio para asi chocar sus puños. Realmente no se lo podía creer, que el Kyubi haya cruzado dimensiones junto a él era bastante increíble, aunque por alguna razón lo veía más grande que antes **"Ara ara, no me ignores Naruto_kun"** Habló de repente otra voz sobresaltando al rubio, que se sorprendió aún más al ver a alguien asomarse por sobre el hombro de Kurama "No... puede... ser" Fue lo que el ojiazul logró articular al tiempo que su quijada caía hasta el suelo y sus ojos se abrían como platos **"Jejeje justo la reacción que esperaba"** Habló divertida la entidad detrás del Zorro "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma" Tartamudeaba el estupefacto rubio hasta que ¡Crash! Fue aplastado por una cola gigante color naranja **"Deja de hacer el ridículo y di algo coherente!"** Exclamó el enorme Kitsune logrando sacar de su shock al ojiazul... pero "¡Itte! ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces bola de pelos?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!" Fue el reclamo de un furioso ojiazul que se levantó del suelo y encaró al gran zorro siendo imitado por este** "¡Por supuesto que no! Solo quiero que mi anfitrión deje de hacer el tonto"** Dijo un zorro recuperando la compostura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada **"Ufufufu sin duda son una buena pareja"** Dijo la entidad riendo ligeramente ante las acciones del zorro y el rubio. Ambos involucrados estaban sonrojados, mientras el rubio tenia un tic en la ceja y el zorro murmuraba sobre rubios idiotas o algo asi, hasta que el rubio dejó eso de lado e hizo la pregunta "Entonces ¿Como es que estas aquí... Matatabi_chan?" Preguntó el ojiazul mirando con duda a la gata de dos colas_ "Eso te lo puedo responder yo, Naruto_chan"_ Dijo otra voz mientras una silueta aparecía frente a él, provocándole un sonrojo al recordar ciertos sucesos anteriores "¿Kaguya_chan?" Preguntó con duda sonrojando a la mencionada por el sufijo cariñoso y haciendo arquear una ceja a ambos Bijus por el trato entre los dos.

Una vez que la princesa hubo recuperado el color en sus mejillas procedió a contarle lo sucedido hasta ahora _"Bueno, verás Naruto_chan... Debido a la ultima técnica que usaste ambos desapareceríamos por completo fundiéndonos y convirtiéndonos en polvo, sobretodo por el sello que no me permitía escapar entre dimensiones"_ Comenzó la mujer de ojos blancos "Lo sé, fue difícil crear ese sello, Ero_sennin y yo nos rompimos la cabeza para que funcionara" Dijo el rubio con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía para si mismo con los ojos cerrados** "Y pensar que empezaste a estudiar Fuinjutsu para alejar de tu mente las escenas que leías cada vez que el Sennin pervertido te pedía tu opinión de sus borradores"** Mencionó el zorro con una sonrisa astuta. El rubio solo desvío la mirada avergonzado "No me lo recuerdes" Murmuró bastante incómodo **"De todos modos, el que haya sido un sello contra Jikukan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Espacio-Tiempo) fue bastante afortunado"** Completó Kurama con una garra en su barbilla en pose reflexiva_ "Regresando a lo que decía, una vez que Zetsu fue eliminado su control sobre mi desapareció, por lo que recuperé mi conciencia e inmediatamente pedí ayuda a la fuente de energía mas cercana; los Biju"_ Explicó ahora Kaguya mientras Naruto asentía comprendiendo sus palabras_ "Me costo un poco convencerlos, pero al final accedieron a prestarme su ayuda para salvar tu vida"_ Seguía explicando la peliblanca_ "Aunque cuando les dije que recuperarían su libertad, Kurama quiso quedarse diciendo que aunque comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, quería estar mas tiempo junto a su único amigo humano"_ Dijo Kaguya sorprendiendo al rubio, que rápidamente dirigió su mirada al Kyubi que sonrió socarronamente con ojos cerrados y moviendo una de sus orejas, a lo que el rubio también sonrió. Kaguya vió esto y sonrió con cariño _"Después de eso, Matatabi también quiso quedarse"_ Dijo la peliblanca** "Tenía curiosidad acerca de como vivirías a partir de ese momento, después de todo eres alguien muy interesante y noble Naruto_kun, humanos como tú aparecen cada mil años"** Agregó Nibi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rubio la veía fijamente para luego sonreírle mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento y posteriormente se dirigió a Kaguya "¿Entonces los demás Bijus están libres?" Preguntó cuidadosamente ante lo que la peliblanca dibujó una sonrisa relajándolo bastante, sobre todo al escuchar la respuesta _"Asi es, gracias a su liberación pude abrir un portal temporal para salvar tu vida ya que era la única salida en ese momento, sin embargo el esfuerzo fue demasiado por lo que mi cuerpo se deterioró como pudiste ver, pude colocarnos en un lugar habitado pero al no poder abrir un nuevo portal a otra dimensión no podrás volver, lo siento_" Completó Kaguya con seriedad antes de poner una expresión de suma tristeza ante la última parte. Los dos Bijus residentes dentro del jinchuriki esperaban alguna reacción por parte del rubio, ya que después de lo que la peliblanca dijo este había bajado la mirada preocupando a ambos y a Kaguya ya que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos "Ya veo, entonces estamos en otra dimensión, aaahh supongo que está bien" Habló el rubio con bastante calma después de suspirar sorprendiendo a los tres observadores **"¿Es-Estás bien con eso?"** Preguntó Kurama con cierta incredulidad "Mi trabajo ya había terminado, incluso si no pude llegar a ser Hokage pude ayudar a las Naciones Elementales a dar un paso hacia la verdadera paz" Dijo el rubio sonriendo como el sabe, sorprendiéndolos de nuevo, sobre todo porque Kurama y Matatabi juraban ver la sombra del Rikudou Sennin tras el rubio. Ambos Bijus dibujaron amplias sonrisas al ver la determinación brillar en los orbes azules del rubio **"(Estará bien)"** Fue el pensamiento compartido de ambos Bijus _"(Sin duda eres increíble Naruto_chan, la reencarnación de Ashura, junto al poder de Indra, un digno sucesor de Hagoromo)"_ Pensó con una sonrisa tierna la peliblanca "Por cierto ¿Que fue lo que sentí en mi pecho cuando tú...? Ya sabes... me besaste" Preguntó ahora el rubio bastante sonrojado y susurrando la última parte, provocando que Kaguya también se sonrojara, además de que ambos Bijus abrieran sus ojos como platos ya que sus sentidos agudizados les permitieron escuchar perfectamente la pregunta completa.

Usando todo su autocontrol, Kaguya logró que sus mejillas recuperaran poco a poco el color mientras tosía un tanto incómoda por las miradas estupefactas de los dos Bijus _"Coff Coff... Bu-Bueno, ya que usé todo mi poder junto a los demás Bijus mi cuerpo no pudo permanecer en esa forma, por lo que abandonó el recipiente temporal que Zetsu usó para revivirme"_ Explicó la peliblanca haciendo que los tres escuchas abrieran sus ojos como platos exclamando al unísono un **"**¡Madara!/**¡Madara!****"** Al tiempo que Kaguya asentía _"Su cuerpo guardaba muchos secretos y si caía en malas manos podría llegar a ser un peligro para esta nueva dimensión, asi que lo convertí en polvo y Chakra para asi fundirlo contigo, dándote todas sus habilidades"_ Aclaró la peliblanca mientras los tres escuchas quedaban estupefactos _"Ahora que lo pienso, pude notar dos firmas distintas de Chakra almacenadas en sus ojos y otra más en tu propio cuerpo"_ Dijo Kaguya mientras juntaba sus manos en un sello.

Mientras esto ocurría, Naruto, Kurama y Matatabi intentaban procesar lo dicho por la peliblanca, hasta que sintieron cuatro firmas de Chakra bastante conocidas para el rubio y el zorro que los sacó de su trance inmediatamente. Ahí, frente a Kaguya, cuatro siluetas empezaban a tomar forma "Ya veo, parece ser que el Rinnegan almacenó memorias de sus anteriores portadores, además de que alguien te había transferido algo con su Chakra, si no me equivoco originalmente eran dos Chakras distintos, pero uno se perdió" Explicó la peliblanca mientras cuatro hombres eran totalmente visibles frente a ella. El primero era pelirrojo, con una capa negra de bordes rojos y capucha, este poseía el Rinnegan en sus ojos: Uzumaki Nagato; El segundo, de cabello negro y corto, ropas negras con un abanico plasmado en la espalda, asi como cicatrices en el lado derecho de su rostro donde brillaba el Sharingan mientras el ojo izquierdo poseía el Rinnegan: Uchiha Obito. El tercero era de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta baja, marcas pronunciadas bajo sus ojos mientras vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, la cinta rasgada de Konoha en su frente y el Sharingan en sus ojos: Uchiha Itachi; Por último, un hombre de cabello largo con un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, armadura roja estilo samurai y una Gunbai a su espalda luciendo el Rinnegan en sus ojos: Uchiha Madara, todos ellos adquirieron el brillo de la vida en sus ojos antes de enfocar con claridad el entorno "Nos volvemos a encontrar; Naruto" Dijo Nagato con una pequeña sonrisa sacando de su Shock al rubio y los Biju, además de que llamó la atención de los otros tres Shinobis que inspeccionaban sus alrededores algo confundidos.

Naruto sacudió su estupefacción antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa y alzar su mano "Yoh Nagato, ha pasado un tiempo Dattebayo" Saludo con total despreocupación originando una gota en la nuca de los presentes, Bijus incluidos. Recomponiéndose de su impresión el pelirrojo puso una expresión seria "Por lo que se, lograste detener la guerra, además que la humanidad dió un paso hacia la verdadera paz" Comenzó el alguna vez líder de Akatsuki "Hai, aunque surgieron inconvenientes que me arrastraron a cierta situación" Expuso el rubio seriamente mientras el pelirrojo asentía y los demás solo observaban "Pude verlo, te preguntaras ¿Como es posible que este frente a ti si ya estoy muerto?" Habló Nagato a un rubio que dibujo una sonrisa ligera "Eres los restos del Chakra de Nagato junto a una parte de su conciencia, ¿No es asi?" Dedujo con rapidez ganándose una mirada shockeada de los hombres presentes, después de todo conocían al rubio y sabían que no era el Kunai mas agudo del conjunto. El pelirrojo asintió casi en trance "Si te preguntas como lo se, es porque ya he tenido la experiencia" Explicó recordando lo sucedió con sus padres hace tiempo mientras Kurama asentía con el mismo hilo de pensamiento "Aunque me sorprende el verte a ti también; Itachi" Dijo el rubio mientras el aludido le devolvía una mirada neutra "Supongo que al momento de darte el ojo de Shisui, de alguna manera el poco Chakra que usé tomó fuerza suficiente, lo que permitió invocar mi conciencia por un periodo de tiempo" Dedujo el usuario del Mangekyou cerrando sus ojos como eligiendo sus palabras, ante esto los demás asintieron "Bueno, esto es una buena oportunidad ¿No? Al menos para mi, ya que puedo dejarte una pequeña compensación por lo que te hice pasar a ti y a Minato_sensei" Habló un mortalmente serio Obito ganándose miradas interrogantes de parte de los invocados, Naruto y ambos Biju, mientras Kaguya sonreía al sospechar de que se trataba el asunto.

El alguna vez alumno de Namikaze Minato se acercó lentamente al rubio al tiempo que su ojo izquierdo se cerraba concentrándose totalmente en la visión de su ojo derecho "Se que tú le podrás dar un buen uso, asi que por favor acéptalo" Pidió humildemente ya estando frente a frente con el rubio, entonces fue cuando sucedió. En medio de ambos Shinobi apareció el diseño del Mangekyou Sharingan de Obito, sorprendiendo a Naruto y sus inquilinos "Este es mi Kamui (Autoridad de los Dioses)" Expuso al tiempo que la figura tomaba forma de una Magatama "Esto..." Pronunció un sorprendido rubio sin poder creer lo que sucedía "Por favor Naruto" Pidió de nueva cuenta el Uchiha causando que el mencionado adoptara una expresión seria "Esta bien, prometo que mientras viva no olvidaré los sentimientos que este gesto contiene" Dijo al tiempo que sostuvo la Magatama en su palma donde desapareció emitiendo un ligero brillo "Arigatto" Fue lo único que pronunció Obito con una sonrisa sincera mientras se desvanecía lentamente "¡Obito!" Exclamó un alarmado rubio al tiempo que el azabache negaba "Con esto echo, puedo irme en paz a donde están Bakakashi y Rin, cuídate Naruto" Y con eso dicho desapareció. Los demás guardaron silencio, unos por respeto, y otro por que no le interesaba mucho lo que pasaba "Bueno... eso nos deja solo a nosotros, asi que supongo seré el siguiente" Habló Nagato calmadamente obteniendo la atención del rubio, que inhaló profundamente intentando sacudirse un poco la tristeza de la partida de Obito, aunque fuera una parte de su conciencia su despedida fue significativa al igual que con sus padres "Por mi parte, deseo darte esto" Dijo juntando sus palmas, entonces las separó lentamente y en medio de estas seis Magatamas aparecieron flotando "Pain Rikudou (Los Seis Caminos del Dolor), estoy seguro que podrás proteger la paz de este mundo con mi, no, con tu poder" Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, que sonrió al ver al rubio acercarse y tomar las Magatamas que desaparecieron como la de Obito "Saluda a Jiraiya_sensei y a Konan de mi parte" Dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras Nagato empezaba a desaparecer sin decir nada, la sonrisa que tenía era suficiente para decir que todo era como debería ser, y asi desapareció del paisaje mental. Los demás volvieron a guardar silencio en son de respeto por el Uzumaki portador del Rinnegan, hasta que un silencioso e inexpresivo Itachi se colocó frente al rubio, asi ambos se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el azabache dibujara una pequeña sonrisa "Veo que has crecido, y por lo que sé, lograste cumplir tu promesa de encargarte de Sasuke" Mencionó el Uchiha a lo que el rubio sonrió enormemente y levantó el pulgar "¡Por supuesto! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ese es mi camino ninja Dattebayo" Expuso un animado rubio haciendo sonreír a los Bijus y Kaguya "Entonces... yo te daré esto" Y extendiendo su mano una luz surgió de su palma "Estos son mis tres tesoros sagrados, y mis técnicas oculares" Dijo cuando dos Magatamas aparecieron flotando sobre su palma "Úsalos con sabiduría" Y entonces empezó a desaparecer "Te agradezco por lo de Sasuke, nunca abandones tus creencias ya que representan los lazos que formaste con las personas importantes para ti, no olvides que gracias a esas personas has llegado hasta aquí" Fue lo último que se escuchó ya que el alguna vez miembro de Akatsuki y portador del anillo 'Carmesí' había desaparecido por completo "Arigatto... Itachi" Y tomó los Magatamas flotantes que se fundieron con él **"Ese Uchiha era diferente a los demás, se ha ganado mi respeto"** Mencionó con solemnidad Kurama, llamando la atención de Nibi **"Vaya, debió de ser alguien increíble si es que el orgulloso Kyubi dice esas palabras de un humano que no sea su Jinchuriki, además de ser del Clan Uchiha"** Dijo Matatabi con sorpresa haciendo que este desviara su mirada "Comprendo a Kurama, Itachi era increíble" Habló el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

Fue cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a él, solo para cambiar su expresión a una completamente seria, así, ambos personajes se miraban fijamente "Gaki" Dijo la persona con calma mientras el rubio no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro "Madara" Habló el rubio sin pestañear, esperando las palabras del antiguo líder de los Uchiha y uno de los fundadores de Konoha "Debo decir, que a pesar de todo, lograste darme una pelea digna de recordar" Comenzó el más poderoso de los Uchiha "Tu determinación superó con creces la de Hashirama, tu sentido de justicia y humildad asi como la habilidad de crear lazos son algo que ningún otro Shinobi llegará a tener" Siguió hablando el antiguo líder de los Uchiha "Eso es algo que desearía haber tenido antes de mi pelea final con Hashirama, quizás asi pudiera haber tenido otro destino, pero eso ya es el pasado" Eran las palabras del antiguo Shinobis. Naruto y Kurama no daban crédito a esas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de Madara "Gaki, ahora que tienes mi poder, no dejes que el nombre de los Uchiha desaparezca, imagino que tu descendencia podrá heredar este legado al ser parte de tu ADN, esta vez puede resurgir sin la maldición del odio" Decía el de cabello largo "Estas son mis técnicas y experiencias pasadas, aprovéchalas bien, y enséñaselas a tus descendientes y a los nuevos Uchiha" Dijo al momento de que levantaba su mano con su índice extendido, el cual tenía una pequeña llama hecha de Chakra, y con eso tocó su frente. El rubio sintió como el conocimiento llegaba con rapidez, saturando su mente y enviando varios hormigueos por su cuerpo, deduciéndolo como memoria muscular, algo bastante sorprendente ya que estaban en su mente "Fue un baile divertido, pero supongo que se acabó el tiempo... Ja ne" Y dicho esto desapareció como los demás, aunque una pequeña sonrisa era visible en su rostro, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación o asunto pendiente.

El rubio quedó con los ojos cerrados procesando los Jutsus y habilidades del Uchiha "Vaya, esa fue bastante información y experiencia, sin duda recorrió un largo camino antes de la fundación de Konoha, además de su pelea contra Baa_chan y los demás Kages" Mencionó el rubio al abrir sus ojos y masajear levemente su sien debido a una pequeña molestia que dejó el asimilar tanta información de golpe a gran velocidad. Una vez se sintió mejor, dirigió su vista a Kaguya, que le sonreía con dulzura sosteniendo una esfera multicolor entre sus manos_ "Solo falta una cosa, Naruto_chan"_ Habló la antigua princesa al tiempo que Kurama y Matatabi dibujaban una sonrisa "Ese Chakra... ¡¿No me digas que?!" Exclamó sorprendido el rubio señalando la esfera de manera exagerada **"Es un regalo de parte de Gyuki y los demás"** Dijo Kurama mientras Matatabi asentía **"Son algunas de sus habilidades, asi como experiencias y algunas técnicas de sus Jinchurikis"** Explicó esta vez Matatabi, asi que acercándose lentamente a Kaguya, tomo entre sus manos el pequeño orbe antes de que brillara con fuerza para posteriormente fundirse en su palma llenándolo de un sentimiento nostálgico "Arigatto, chicos" Murmuró mientras cerraba su puño y lo ponía a la altura de su cara para contemplarlo y sonreír con un poco de fiereza. Entonces Kaguya se acercó hasta el rubio _"Mi momento ha llegado, pero antes te otorgaré algo que espero te ayude a entender este mundo, ademas de sellar tus poderes hasta que seas capaz de usarlos, ya que por ahora tu cuerpo no puede soportarlos"_ Dijo llamando la atención del rubio que iba a preguntar acerca de lo que recibiría, solo para sentir una sensación suave y cálida sobre sus labios que lo hizo callar. Ambos Bijus tenían las quijadas hasta el suelo ante lo que veían, y es que la hermosa peliblanca ¡Estaba besando a Naruto! Si, esto es algo que ninguno esperaba "Mmmm~" Fue un gemido por parte del rubio cuando sintió a Kaguya profundizar el acto y comenzar una batalla de lenguas que el rubio respondió al salir del shock. En un movimiento rápido paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo, en tanto Kaguya, que tenia ambas manos en las mejillas de él paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró al rubio profundizando aún más, si era posible, el acto que se estaba desarrollando en el paisaje mental de nuestro héroe. Después de varios minutos, estos se separaron mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva se extendía de una boca a otra al tiempo que abrían sus ojos y se observaban el uno al otro respirando agitados y con un sonrojo monumental, entonces sonrieron mientras el rubio acarició suavemente la mejilla sonrosada de Kaguya que se recargo en la mano de él, antes de que la peliblanca empezara a difuminarse_ "Arigatto... Naruto... kun"_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer mientras el rubio se quedaba sólo y una brisa recorriera el lugar. Todo quedó en silencio, con dos Bijus estupefactos que tenían la quijada hasta el suelo y un rubio que veía el cielo azul entre las hojas de los enormes árboles de su paisaje mental, entonces se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate y ¡Swish! Salió volando vía hemorragia nasal quedando K.O. instantáneamente murmurando un "Intenso" Y si, ambos Bijus seguían congelados en su sitio sin dar siquiera señales de reaccionar.

Minutos después, un rubio recuperado que tenía la mirada perdida y dos Bijus que habían logrado salir del shock estaban en un silencio algo incómodo para ambas Bestias con cola** "Holaaa tierra llamando a Naruto"** Hablaba Kurama mientras picaba la mejilla del rubio con su garra** "Definitivamente fue demasiado para él"** Dijo Matatabi con una gota en la nuca **"¡Despierta con un demonio Naruto!"** Y entonces ¡Crash! Una enorme cola naranja cayó con fuerza sobre el rubio, si, la paciencia del Zorro llegó al limite "¡Oí! ¡Que rayos te pasa Kurama!" Exclamó un furioso Naruto saliendo de debajo de la cola que lo aplastó **"Solo me canse de que no nos hicieras caso y estuvieras mirando a la nada con esa expresión de idiota"** Habló indiferente el Kyubi mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. El rubio tenia un tic en la ceja por la contestación, pero al recordar lo que sucedió minutos antes pasó del enojo a la vergüenza "Ok, pero no tenias que hacer eso" Murmuró haciendo un puchero y dándole la espalda al Kitsune, todo esto pasó mientras la gota en la nuca de Matatabi aumentaba de tamaño. Pasado ese extraño momento, ahora los tres comentaban la situación actual **"Entonces ¿Que harás?"** Preguntó la enorme gata a un rubio que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras su hombros se elevaban y sus rasgos de zorro se acentuaban al tener los ojos cerrados "Supongo que buscaré información de este mundo antes que cualquier cosa" Respondió empezando a desaparecer de su plano mental** "No olvides que tendrás que empezar a usar esos poderes si quieres usarlos en batalla"** Dijo Nibi mientras el rubio asentía **"Tsk, al menos las habilidades de Madara servirán para ayudarte a sobrevivir"** Mencionó un disgustado zorro al tiempo que el rubio había desaparecido por completo. El silencio reino entre ambos Biju **"Se nota el rencor que le guardas a ese hombre"** Surgió el comentario del Nibi **"No sabes cuanto lo odio, sobre todo ese ojo maldito... Ahhhhhh, no importa, si es Naruto quien usa ese poder entonces no tengo por que reprocharle nada, se que el usará esas habilidades para el bien"** Dijo Kurama después de suspirar pesadamente **"Sin duda asi será, Naruto_chan es especial, no me extraña que Kaguya se halla fijado en él"** Y con ese comentario un incómodo silencio cayó en el lugar, mismo que fue roto por algo que llamó su atención.

De regreso con el rubio, este por fin abrió sus ojos "Asi que eso fue lo que pasó" Murmuró para si mismo antes de sonreír "Arigatto Kaguya_chan, chicos, aprovecharé esta nueva oportunidad ¿Eh?" Y entonces fue que notó a la criatura frente a él "¿Que rayos eres tú Dattebayo?" Articuló con duda en su rostro. Frente a el había un enorme ser, escamas verde olivo y estomago amarillo pálido, dos cuernos curvados hacía atrás y uno más sobre su nariz alargada; alas, una cola que terminaba en una especie de filo como una espada, y por último ojos color dorado con esclerótica negra. La criatura solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos** "¿Mmm? Pareciera que nunca has visto un Dragón, bueno; no importa, serás un buen aperitivo"** Y el ahora revelado Dragón se abalanzó sobre el rubio que fácilmente lo esquivó "¡Woow! Cálmate lagartija súper crecida, sabes; hay preguntas que quiero hacerte" Dijo el rubio antes de esquivar una cola **"No tengo por que decirte nada, solo eres comida"** Y dicho eso infló su pecho "(Es un Dragón ¿No? Entonces el usará...)" Pensó alarmado el ojiazul preparándose a esquivar **"¡Naruto_chan! Usa el conocimiento en Suiton de Isobu"** Escuchó decir a la enorme gata "(¡Es verdad! Gracias chicos)" Pensó antes de trazar sellos de mano "¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" E inflando el pecho, este escupió un gran torrente de agua que se arremolinó alrededor de él, protegiéndolo de las llamas que el Dragón había lanzado sobre él "¡¿Que!?" Exclamaron el Dragón y el observador al ver lo que el rubio había echo. En cuestión de segundos el sitio fue cubierto por vapor, entorpeciendo la visión para los tres presentes **"Je, aun si no te puedo ver, soy capaz de sentir tu olor y escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido que hagas"** Fue lo que el ojiazul escuchó dentro de la nube de vapor "(¡Rayos! Esto pinta mal, no se si pueda vencerlo en mi estado debilitado)" Pensó frustrado debido a su bajo Chakra **"No te preocupes, te daré un pequeño impulso con lo que me queda de Chakra"** Habló Nibi en su mente "¿Eh? ¡Gracias Matatabi_chan!" Exclamó sintiendo como recuperaba poco a poco su poder **"Naruto, no sabemos si los jutsus podrán traspasar sus escamas, asi que tendremos que arriesgarnos ¡Usa el poder de los Uchiha!"** Oyó decir al enorme zorro mientras el rubio sentía el poder llegar a sus ojos.

¡Flussh!...

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó en el lugar, siendo este el de la carne siendo perforada para luego escucharse un ligero goteo de algún líquido "¿Ahh?" Articuló el enorme reptil antes de poder distinguir algo que lo había atravesado del pecho, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos en shock al deducir que el sonido anterior fue su pecho perforado y el goteo su sangre. Entonces pudo distinguir que había pasado, pues una especie de hoja filosa, sostenida por lo que pareciera un brazo espectral echo de huesos color morado era lo que lo había herido de muerte "(¿Que... es... eso)" Pensó alarmado mientras su consciencia se iba poco a poco, entonces el vapor se dispersó permitiendo ver perfectamente la escena.

Un brazo esquelético y espectral sostenía una espada echa de energía, esta era algo que nunca había sentido antes, era más densa que la magia, dirigió su vista al frente donde pudo ver al rubio haciendo un sello con las manos, estaba rodeado por unas costillas del mismo material que el brazo que lo apuñaló. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos ojos, eran color rojo, con un patrón poco usual "Asi que este... es el Susano'o... de Madara_teme" Habló entrecortadamente el rubio sacando de su shock al Dragón y al misterioso observador **"Kaguya hizo que yo pudiera desbloquear temporalmente este poder, por si atravesabas una situación difícil"** Oyó decir al Kyubi, entonces cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas de sangre recorrían su rostro "Genial... usarlo de manera tan precipitada... realmente sobreexigió mi cuerpo" Habló pesadamente mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y el aura esquelética desaparecía** "Es normal, tu cuerpo no soporta el uso de ese nivel de Sharingan"** Dijo Nibi con seriedad, al mismo tiempo el Dragón herido de muerte caía al suelo ya sin vida, siendo aquellos ojos rojos su última visión de este mundo.

El misterioso espectador estaba sin palabras, nunca en toda su vida había visto algo igual, sin duda estuvo estuvo en lo correcto, este chico podría marcar una diferencia en la guerra que se avecinaba más y más, asi que optó por acercarse y conocer al misterioso joven que usaba estas técnicas extrañas.

Mientras tanto, el rubio trataba de recuperar el aliento por la presión a la que sometió su cuerpo "Maldición... aun tenía... que preguntarle... algunas cosas" Hablaba para si mismo** "No importa, puedo sentir otra presencia más, yo diría que al nivel de Choumei... quizás"** Habló el enorme zorro cediéndole un poco de su Chakra disminuyendo el agotamiento "Lo se, yo también lo sentí" Dijo esta vez un poco más recuperado y agradeciendo a su inquilino "Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas" Habló ahora vez en voz alta, haciendo sonreír al espía** "Eres interesante... Ningen"** Habló una voz gruesa que denotaba poder, saliendo de entre los enormes árboles y mostrándose por primera vez al rubio que se sorprendió al ver a otra criatura, esta era el doble grande y bastante diferente a la que lo atacó "¿También eres un Dragón?" Preguntó con duda el ojiazul **"Jejeje, si... lo soy, es raro que no reacciones como con Crodius"** Habló el Dragón bastante complacido "A diferencia de él, no noto malas intenciones de tu parte" Respondió el rubio señalando con el pulgar al Dragón caído a espaldas de él. Este sonrió antes de volver a hablar **"Este mundo atraviesa por una situación difícil, lo que viste es parte del problema"** Explicó el enorme Dragón "Dejame adivinar ¿Diferencia de opiniones?" Preguntó el rubio, o más bien señaló de forma acertada, ya que el Dragón frente a él asintió en confirmación** "Una fracción de nosotros desea la paz con los ningen, y otra gobernarlos y tratarlos como comida, por esto, me temo que se avecina una guerra"** Explicaba el reptil con pesar **"Ha habido varios enfrentamientos, y aunque las bajas son pocas, los ningen son los más afectados, por eso se esta discutiendo una medida para mas que nada, inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor..."** Y asi, el Dragón le explicaba toda la situación que atravesaba este mundo, además de que el rubio recopilaba bastante información, como el uso de magia, la forma de vida y desarrollo del ser humano, cosa que lo llenaban de intriga y entusiasmo por conocer este mundo más a fondo.

Minutos después...

Ahora podemos ver a un rubio profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras los Bijus permanecían expectantes a lo que Naruto diría después de escuchar la situación de este mundo y la propuesta del Dragón, hasta que este se dirigió al enorme reptil "Déjame ver si entiendo, el líder de la fracción sabe que la guerra próxima es inevitable" Dijo de brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y viéndolo fijamente **"Si"** Respondió con simpleza el enorme reptil "Por esto busca poner las cosas a su favor enseñando una magia única a los humanos y que luchen a favor de los Dragones que desean la paz" Volvió a hablar mientras el Dragón asentía "Pero los demás Dragones de su fracción están inseguros y por eso no ha podido ejecutar su plan" Dijo a lo que el Dragón volvió a asentir "Y ahora me ofreces a mi, aprender la llamada; Metsuryu Maho (Magia del Asesino Dragón) y ser el primer Dragon Slayer de este mundo ¿No es asi?" Terminó de decir mientras su expresión se volvía dura **"Asi es ningen, si los demás Dragones ven resultados positivos entonces también podrán enseñar esta magia a otros humanos, asi podremos erradicar a la otra fracción antes de que sea una mayor amenaza"** Completó sin ninguna duda en su voz. El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos más "Parece que siempre me veré involucrado en batallas por mantener la paz en el mundo" Dijo para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada y su mirada se ensombrecía, ante esto los Bijus suspiraron con resignación debido a su su suerte mientras su comentario captó la atención del Dragón frente a él "Bien, ya que la magia es necesaria para algunas cosas en este mundo, además de sonar cool no veo por que no aprenderla" Comenzó a hablar el rubio levantando la mirada mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro "Por otro lado, soy alguien que prefiere la paz, y he aprendido que a veces es necesario levantar tus puños para hacerte escuchar frente a los que buscan el caos" Dijo mientras su mirada se volvía salvaje y sonreía con determinación "Acepto, pelearé por la paz de este mundo, mi nuevo hogar Dattebayo... Shishou (Maestro)" Terminó de hablar haciendo que el Dragón sonriera con la misma determinación y los Bijus sonrieran pues ya esperaban esa respuesta de su Jinchuriki **"(Puedo ver un corazón puro y bondadoso, asi como deseo de proteger lo que es la verdadera paz y lo que es correcto y justo, tu nombre será reconocido a lo largo de la historia)"** Pensó complacido por la elección que hizo "Mi nombre es... Uzumaki Naruto" Dijo el rubio extendiendo el puño, llenando de duda al Dragón, que luego de sonreír, disminuyó el fuego que cubría su garra y chocó puños con el ojiazul **"Mi nombre es... Atlas Flame"** Y con eso dicho, una nueva era sería vista en este mundo.

**Dos semanas después**

Ha transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Naruto llegó a este mundo, tiempo en el cual reunió toda la información que pudo asi como estuvo aprendiendo algunas cosas de Atlas Flame, principalmente el concepto de la magia. También se adentró en un pueblo para conseguir ropas nuevas y algo de comida, gracias a unas joyas dadas por Flame pudo conseguir todo sin problemas, asi como conseguir libros de diferentes magias para entenderla lo mejor posible y tener conocimientos variados para combatir los distintos tipos. Una vez los tuvo en sus manos se enfrentó a otro problema; el lenguaje, y es que la escritura era totalmente diferente en este mundo que más tarde averiguó era llamado Earthland. Al ver esto Kurama desbloqueó temporalmente una de las habilidades del Rinnegan: Ningendo (Camino de los Humanos), asi copió los recuerdos educativos respecto a lectura y escritura de un sujeto al azar, con tan buena suerte de que sus conocimientos eran completos al ser él un mago de runas.

Con todos los problemas resueltos, el rubio regresó de nueva cuenta a las montañas de Rozan donde residía Atlas Flame, y donde lo entrenaría en la magia Dragón Slayer.

Su entrenamiento comenzó con la comprensión de la magia, misma que flotaba en el aire como Ethernano y el cuerpo absorbía automáticamente, o al menos así sucedía con los magos **"Veo que se te dificulta el reunir la magia del ambiente"** Habló el enorme Dragón cuyo cuerpo y escamas eran de fuego… literalmente "Si, no es nada fácil tratar de manipular una energía que jamás había sentido" Respondió un rubio que estaba en pose de meditación como alguna vez lo hizo para dominar el modo Sennin. Llevaba los últimos tres días tratando de absorber la magia del ambiente, sin embargo terminaba por reunir la energía natural obligándose a detenerse antes de entrar en modo Sennin **"Vamos, tú puedes Naruto_chan"** Animaba el Nibi desde la mente de nuestro héroe "(No sé si el ser un usuario de Chakra me impide usar magia)" Pensó un poco desanimado el rubio, siendo esto notado por Atlas Flame **"Sabes, he analizado a varios magos y puedo decirte una cosa; ellos tienen dos contenedores de Magia en sus cuerpos, lastimosamente solo usan uno de ellos"** Fue el comentario por parte del Dragón que hizo que el rubio detuviera su entrenamiento para verlo fijamente, y los dos Bijus dentro de él empezaran a pensar con velocidad. Atlas solo asintió ante la mirada incrédula del rubio **"Sabía que tus dudas iban por ahí, ya que el usar un tipo de energía podría significar que no pudieras usar magia"** Y dicho esto levantó el vuelo y voló en dirección desconocida dejando al rubio para que hallara la solución a su dilema** " (Estoy seguro que puedes lograrlo) "** Pensó viendo desde el aire lo que eran las montañas de Rozan, aunque más que montañas parecían volcanes a activos ya que soltaban fumarolas y habían ríos de piedra incandescente cubriendo la mayoría del lugar, digno lugar para un Dragón como Atlas. El rubio había quedado en silencio unos minutos después de que Atlas se fuera, hasta que "Kurama" Dijo de repente en su mente **"Ya investigo Naruto"** Fue la rápida respuesta del enorme zorro que cerró sus ojos y sentándose en sus patas traseras junto sus palmas se y concentró **"Yo me voy a dormir"** Fue el comentario de Matatabi que se echó bajo un árbol y rápidamente se durmió.

Después de varios minutos, el Kyubi finalmente abrió sus ojos **"Está hecho, parece ser que lo que él dijo era cierto, tienes un contenedor extra que no usas, y el primero contiene tu red de Chakra así cómo el sello y por ende a nosotros"** Habló el zorro mientras el rubio formaba una gran sonrisa "Arigatto Kurama Dattebayo, ahora solo falta llenarlo de Ethernano" Y con eso dicho se puso a meditar de nuevo, ahora con ánimos renovados. El zorro sonrió complacido **"(Jejeje… esto es interesante, me pregunto cómo será la Metsuryu Mahou (Magia del Asesino Dragón), creo que le puedo ayudar un poco después de todo mis sentidos más agudos han logrado sentir la magia desde ayer)"** Pensó el Kyubi algo divertido **"Hey Gaki, creo que puedo ayudarte"** Oyó decir al enorme zorro "¡¿En serio!? " Exclamó un sorprendido rubio **"Solo será esta vez, lo demás depende de ti"** Fue la respuesta del zorro al tiempo que sentía como una energía menos densa que el Chakra inundaba su ser "¡Sugoi! ¿Así que esto es?" Murmuró poniéndose de pie y viendo cómo una fina capa dorada lo rodeaba. El rubio memorizó lo más que pudo esa sensación para poder distinguirle en el mismo en el ambiente **"Excelente, tal y cómo lo pensé"** Habló una voz a su espalda "¡…!" Reaccionó dándose vuelta rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada llena de orgullo de Atlas Flame "Shishou (Maestro) " Murmuró el rubio abandonando la pose de pelea que adquirió creyéndose amenazado. El Dragón lo observaba atentamente **"(¿Magia de atributo Luz? Aunque puedo sentir pequeños rastros de los atributos Oscuridad, Rayo y Hielo…. Interesante)"** Pensó sonriendo al sentir la magia del rubio **"Bien, es hora de que aprendas la Metsuryu Mahou (Magia del Asesino Dragón), ¡Trata de sentir mi fuego!"** Dijo al momento de lanzar un golpe con unas flamas bastantes intensas que el rubio esquivó por los pelos "¡Que rayos! ¡acaso trata de matarme Dattebayo¡" Reclamó el rubio esquivando ahora una patada **"Este es mi entrenamiento ¡Sobrevive!"** Y con eso dicho un mar de llamas surgió de su boca en dirección de un aterrado ojiazul **"Jajaja Este tipo me cae bien Jajaja"** Oyó al Kyubi en su mente "Moriré" Se lamentó con lagrimas anime mientras evitaba ser rostizado.

**Un año después**

Destrucción en gran escala era visible por el lugar, lo que antes eran campos de cultivo humano ahora era un mar de fuego que era visible desde varios asentamientos humanos "Esto no puede ser" Susurró un hombre viendo cómo el fuego lo consumía todo "¡Oto_san! ¡Debemos irnos!" Gritó una chica joven en su dirección "Malditos Dragones" Susurró con rabia viendo los frutos de su duro trabajo arder frente a sus ojos "¡Oto_san!" Sintió cómo lo jalaban con insistencia de su brazo izquierdo, entonces pudo distinguirlos entre el humo a cierta altura. Volando y escupiendo fuego, cuatro Dragones se enfrentaban entre sí, toda la población humana estaban al tanto de la guerra que los Dragones libraban, unos queriendo gobernar como amos y soberanos del mundo, otros por vivir en paz con los humanos; independientemente de ello, los más afectados eran los humanos al ser victimas cuando quedaban en fuego cruzado. Lo más preocupante de todo era que a pesar de que habían magos, estos no podían hacer nada frente a un Dragón y su monstruoso poder, entonces el hombre vio como un mar de llamas se dirigía contra él "¡Oto_san!" Gritó su hija aferrándose a su pecho y entonces lo supo "(Moriré)" Fue su último pensamiento, si hubiera escuchado a su hija probablemente no correría el mismo destino que él "(Lo siento, Marika)" Y cerró sus ojos.

Desde la distancia pudo verse como la humilde granja donde este hombre vivía con su hija desaparecía entre el fuego, uno esperaría que el fuego siguiera avanzando más allá de ese punto ya que era un ataque de rugido hecho por un Dragón, pero contra todo pronóstico este empezaba a extinguirse poco a poco. Resignado a morir, el hombre había esperado sentir el calor abrazador de las llamas que amenazaban sus vida y la de su hija, por eso ahora mismo tenía una duda en mente ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? "¿Están bien?" Oyó decir a alguien frente a él, así que poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos completamente. Frente a él y su hija había un joven, vestía pantalones negros con vendas blancas en los tobillos y un par de sandalias, camisa negra sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo demostrando su buen físico, tenia calentadores que llegaban hasta su antebrazo así como una bufanda roja que cubría su cuello y parecía raída en sus puntas, un gran abanico en su espalda junto a una especie de oz, así como una Katana en su cintura, cabello rubio de forma espigada con un mechón que amenazaba con querer cubrir su ojo derecho, curiosamente el color rubio de su cabello cambiaba de color justo a partir de la altura de sus orejas a un color más oscuro, tenía ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas. A pesar de eso, lo que lo había sorprendido era el enorme círculo mágico bajo ellos, era tan grande que prácticamente abarcaba toda la granja. Ahora que se fijaba bien, este mismo círculo los había protegido a ellos junto a su hogar, pero entonces se fijó en su salvador y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo, ya que ese tipo ¡Se estaba comiendo el fuego! Este entraba en su boca a manera de hilos e iba desapareciendo rápidamente "Sugoi" Susurró su hija con estrellitas en los ojos al ver a su salvador "¿Están bien?" Volvió a preguntar, aunque al estar comiendo su voz se escuchó un tanto graciosa "Jijiji si, estamos bien" Contestó la hija del hombre con un poco de humor "Me alegro, ahora si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos que atender con esos alborotadores" Dijo una vez que todo el fuego del lugar hubo desaparecido entre su boca "Espera, tú no puedes enfrentarlos, ningún mago puede" Habló por primera vez el hombre con claro nerviosismo en su voz "No se preocupe Dattebayo, no soy cualquier tipo de mago" Y con eso empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar de la lucha, antes de detenerse y voltear a mirar al hombre junto a su hija sonriéndoles "Soy un Dragon Slayer" Y con eso tomó un gran impulso antes de saltar hacía los Dragones a la distancia "¿Dragon… Slayer?" Dijeron con duda padre e hija, antes de ver cómo uno de los Dragones era derribado de un solo golpe por el extraño muchacho, entonces un brillo de esperanza surgió en sus corazones, ya que posiblemente la humanidad podría sobrevivir a esta catástrofe.

El rubio había saltado una distancia enorme y ahora caía justo sobre un Dragón hostil "¡Es hora de poner a prueba mi entrenamiento infernal! ¡Kaeienryu no Tekken! (Golpe de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Y con su puño ardiendo en fuego dorado descargó un poderoso derechazo a la quijada del infortunado reptil que siseando de dolor se desplomó a tierra rápidamente, los demás solo vieron al rubio caer justo a unos metros del Dragón que se reincorporaba poco a poco, solo para ver a su agresor sonreírle de forma un tanto burlona mientras una llama jugueteaba en su dedo índice "He He… ¿Moetaro? (¿Te quemaste?)" Lo movió de un lado a otro antes de apagarlo de un soplido y cerrar un ojo molestando más a su oponente. Entonces con un rugido se elevó de nuevo en el aire antes de irse en picada sobre el rubio que ya lo esperaba, justo a unos metros de alcanzarlo "¡Kaeienryu no Metsukyakku! (Patada Destructora del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Sin que el reptil supiera cómo, el rubio se había colado en su defensa logrando conectar una patada ígnea ascendente en su quijada que crujió indicando que estaba rota "Kaeienryu no… ¡Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" E inflando su pecho un círculo mágico apareció frente a él de donde surgió una marea de fuego dorado que cubrió al moribundo Dragón hasta no dejar ni un rastro de él. Los otros tres Dragones que presenciaron como uno de los suyos fue aniquilado con facilidad, se sintieron nerviosos al ver como el rubio les miraba, hasta que el compañero del Dragón que murió emprendió una rápida retirada "Tranquilos, estoy aquí por parte de Atlas Flame" Habló el rubio calmando los nervios de los otros dos Dragones que asintieron antes de irse, ya que según lo dicho por ese humano, este estaba del lado pacifista.

El rubio se quedó solo en el lugar, entonces rememorando su pequeño encuentro sonrió "Ore no… ¡Kashi da! (Esta es… ¡Mi victoria!)" Exclamó alzando su puño al aire antes de convertirse en un pequeño tornado de fuego de donde surgió la forma de Dragón hecho de fuego que extendió sus alas ardientes antes de tomar vuelo y surcar los cielos de la noche. Mientras volaba, el rubio tenía una pequeña conversación con sus inquilinos **"Eso fue increíble, quien diría que esta magia fuera tan sorprendente''** Oyó decir en su mente "(Lo sé Kurama, aunque era un Dragón muy débil, en nada se comparaba con Atlas_ shishou)" Contestó recordando como en su entrenamiento lo persiguió día y noche intentando rostizarlo, y sobre todo recordó su último encuentro donde este evaluó los resultados del entrenamiento, sobra decir que duraron tres días peleando **"Tienes razón Naruto_chan, pero por ahora debemos regresar a Rozan"** Fueron las palabras del Nibi a lo que el rubio asintió. A lo lejos, el hombre que momentos antes había salvado estaba con una expresión incrédula, y es que ese sujeto acabó fácilmente con uno de los Dragones "Oto_san, un héroe ha aparecido" Mencionó su hija con admiración al ver esa lucha "Creo… que tienes razón" Habló el hombre ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Montaña más alta de Rozan**

En otro lugar, específicamente una montaña alejada de toda civilización así cómo inaccesible para ninguna especie, o al menos casi ninguna especie, se llevaba a cabo una reunión **"Entonces ¿Para qué nos llamaste… Atlas Flame?"** Habló el que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos **"Para mostrarles el resultado del proyecto Slayer"** Dijo ganándose varios jadeos por parte de otros Dragones **"Atlas ¿Acaso insinúas lo que creo?"** Habló un Dragón color rojo de vientre amarillo y algunas cicatrices **"Exactamente… Ignel"** Confirmó el ente de fuego logrando varias expresiones incrédulas **"Eso quiere decir que un humano ha aprendido nuestra magia, ¿No es así?"** Habló ahora un Dragón blanco con escamas y plumas, cabe decir que su voz era femenina **"Así es Grandine, de hecho él está aquí"** Dijo Atlas antes de que sucediera. Justo en el centro de donde se encontraban reunidos, una silueta de fuego cayó del cielo provocando una pequeña ola de calor, los Dragones de menor rango entrecerraron los ojos mientras los veteranos se mantuvieron impasibles "He vuelto Atlas_shishou" Habló un joven, que aún mantenía llamas en algunas partes de su cuerpo** "¿Así que este es el primer Dragon Slayer?**" Preguntó con voz grave un Dragon color gris osrcuro y con escamas de metal "¿Eh? Así que hay una reunión, ya veo, aunque la expresión de este tipo no me agrada mucho" Habló el rubio al darse cuenta de la situación mientras cerraba sus ojos como un zorro y señalaba al Dragón que había hablado **"Parece ser que estás condenado a causar siempre esa impresión, Metalicana"** Dijo Grandine riendo ligeramente causando que el nombrado gruñera, hasta que **"Silencio"** Se oyó la voz del Dragón líder, que silenció el lugar inmediatamente **"Ningen, puedo sentir nuestra magia emanando de tu cuerpo, si aceptaste ser aprendiz de un Dragón solo puedo pensar en dos posibilidades: Deseas acabar con los Dragones por algún suceso pasado o el poder te tentó, al grado de querer convertirte en un dios entre los hombres"** Habló el gran Dragón de forma inflexible.

El rubio lo miró fijamente bajo la mirada de cada Dragón que esperaban su respuesta, entonces sonrió "Te equivocas, es la tercera posibilidad" Dijo con convicción mientras el Dragón líder arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y los demás se limitaban a escuchar "Es para acabar con esta guerra que ha costado vidas humanas así como la de varios Dragones" Empezó a hablar recordando que estas últimas semanas la guerra había literalmente estallado. Antes solo eran leves roces entre reptiles que no llegaban a más de un intercambio de palabras, pero ahora eran duelos a muerte que costaban vidas "A diferencia de otros humanos, puedo decir que no temo a lo desconocido, más bien intento comprenderlo" Seguía hablando el rubio "He visto lo que el miedo puede causar en el corazón, ya sea humano o no humano" Continuó recordando la situación de las aldeas y los Jinchurikis así como los Bijus "Estoy seguro que una vez todo esto termine, la vida coexistiendo entre humanos y Dragones es posible, puedo asegurarlo" Terminó de decir recordando ahora cómo en la guerra los ninjas aceptaron a los Bijus de su parte, o al menos comprendieron que no eran bestias o meras fuentes de poder. En su interior, tanto Kurama como Matatabi sonrieron ante su respuesta **"Sin duda ha madurado, aunque su respuesta hubiera sido la misma en ese entonces"** Dijo casualmente el Kyubi recordando cuando aún tenían diferencias y él le prometió hacer algo con el odio que tenía **"Esa habilidad podría ser como alguna clase de jutsu terapéutico ¿No lo crees Kurama?"** Comento el Nibi mientras una gota surgía en la nuca del zorro ante tal idea descabellada **"Puede ser"** Murmuró el Kitsune con los ojos entrecerrados recordando que ese "Jutsu" había funcionado varias veces en contra de varios enemigos. De vuelta al mundo real, los Dragones observaban al rubio con expresiones incrédulas, excepto uno** "(Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Naruto)"** Pensó Atlas Flame con orgullo **"Jajajaja sin duda eres único, pero ahora veremos si todo lo que dijiste tiene fundamento"** Habló de repente Ignel dando un paso al frente, todo esto con un asentimiento de aprobación por parte de su líder "Si así son las cosas… ¡Adelante Ossan!" Exclamó el rubio adoptando una posición de pelea al intuir lo que el Dragón frente a él deseaba **"Este Dragón está en otra liga, posiblemente al nivel de Gyuki"** Dijo un serio Kurama que analizaba la situación de su contenedor y compañero **"Ve con todo Naruto_chan, demuestra tu voluntad inquebrantable**" Oyó decir a la gata de dos colas "Así lo haré Matatabi_chan, Kurama" Respondió mentalmente mientras su magia aumentaba de golpe. Los Dragones que solo eran espectadores habían retrocedido anteriormente para evaluar la pelea, dándoles un gran espacio para poder moverse **"Ven"** Habló de repente Ignel mientras hacía una seña con su garra "Flame Drive (Impulso de Flamas)" Entonces llamas doradas cubrieron su cuerpo antes de aparecer frente al Dragón, que tuvo el mismo pensamiento que sus congéneres **"(¡Rápido!)"** Pensaron en sincronía antes de ver cómo Ignel salía volando después de una poderosa patada que le volteó la cara completamente.

BOOOOOMMMM

Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó cuando Ignel se estampó con fuerza en el suelo rocoso del lugar, por su parte el rubio disipó sus llamas antes de adoptar una expresión seria **"Jejeje, ese golpe si lo sentí"** Habló el Dragón levantándose mientras sonreía juguetón "Lo sabía, apenas y pude causarle algún daño" Murmuró el rubio ligeramente intimidado "Bien, entonces usaré eso" Volvió a murmurar para sí mismo mientras se ponía en posición de meditación y cerraba sus ojos **"¿Eh? ¿No crees que es el peor momento para hacer eso?"** Habló un desconcertado Ignel que hizo una mueca **"Bien, quizás esto te enseñe que es mala idea sentarte despreocupadamente frente a un enemigo ¡Karyu no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"** Y escupió una llamarada de su boca, y aunque fuera más débil que las que solía usar eso no significaba que no fuera peligrosa, pero entonces pasó. En un movimiento fluido, el rubio tomó el abanico en su espalda y lo puso frente a él logrando una sola cosa **"Logró retener mi rugido"** Murmuró un sorprendido Rey de las llamas al ver que su rugido no avanzaba, para luego ir desapareciendo poco a poco "Eso ha sido de ayuda" Dijo el rubio reincorporándose mientras seguía comiéndose el fuego y sintiendo su magia aumentar, al mismo tiempo unas pequeñas marcas rojas parecidas a cierto Sannin que lo entrenó surgieron desde desde sus ojos "Ryu Sennin Mode (Modo Sabio Dragón)" Susurró mientras abría sus ojos mostrando un cambio de color, de azul zafiro a azul verdoso, con la pupila color blanca y siendo rasgada "¡Kaeienryu no… Hiken! (Golpe Ígneo del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Tras esas palabras y con su puño cubierto de fuego, este golpeó de nueva cuenta al gran Dragón, solo que esta vez en el estomago y siendo acompañado este golpe por un torbellino de fuego que envolvió a Ignel antes de que este se desplomase en el suelo. Los demás solo observaban cómo se desarrollaban los sucesos **"Ese Ignel, siempre jugando"** Murmuró molesto un Dragón color blanco **"Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo derribaban así"** Dijo ahora un Dragón color negro **"Se ve que el humano es fuerte, sin duda aprendió bien, ¿No lo creen así; Weisslogia, Skyadrum?"** Habló la Dragona mientras los nombrados asentían. De vuelta al encuentro, Ignel se levantaba un poco aturdido mientras sacudía su cabeza y un rubio Dragon Slayer lo veía desde donde lo había golpeado, mientras extendía su palma donde una llama dorada ardía llamativa, entonces cerró su mano extinguiendo la llama con un pequeño estruendo de flamas "Heee… ¿Moetaro? (¿Te quemaste?)" Dijo burlón a un Ignel que solo gruñó antes de sonreír emocionado **"Moete Kitazou (Estoy Encendido)"** Y poniéndose de pie su puño se encendió en llamas siendo imitado por el rubio. El líder sonrió internamente al comprobar las intenciones y el corazón de Naruto **"(Elegiste bien Atlas Flame, su corazón es valiente y su convicción es firme, así como su instinto de batalla, jejeje bastante parecido a un Dragón)"** Pensó al ver las sonrisa que los dos contrincantes compartían antes de lanzarse uno sobre el otro **"(Sin duda merece el titulo del primer Dragon Slayer, ahora estoy tranquilo al saber que la convivencia entre humanos y Dragones es posible, además del proyecto Slayer)"** Seguía en su hilo de pensamientos **"(Con esto claro ¡Una nueva era dará comienzo!)"** Terminó de pensar con una sonrisa llena de emoción mientras ambos contricantes conectaban sus ataques **"¡Karyu no Tekken!/** ¡Kaeienryu no Tekken! **(Golpe de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego/** Golpe de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Y un destello de fuego surgió de la colisión de ambos ataques cegando a los espectadores e iluminando todo el lugar.

* * *

Como ven he terminado el segundo capítulo de este fic, pasaran otros tres capítulos antes de llegar al canon de Fairy Tail. Tardé menos de lo que pensaba ahora que estoy empezando a usar la compu para escribir, ya me acostumbré un poco al teclado por lo que puedo escribir más rápido, por lo que esperen próximas actualizaciones de mis demás fics. Las magias de Naruto serán útiles en un futuro ya que son parte de un pequeño proyecto que pensé desde el principio para este fic. Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y comentarios, igual acepto consejos, aunque no todos los aplicaré ya que el fic tiene casi todos los elementos planeados, pero no importa, estos pueden ser usados en un futuro.

Naruto tendrá un mini harem, al igual que Natsu, lo siento pero estas ya estan elegidas, en el proximo cap revelaré quienes son. Jane


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail

Naruto y Fairy Tail pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La busqueda**

Ríos de magma corrían por el lugar donde un encuentro de dos fuerzas similares se llevaba a cabo, siendo un grupo de Dragones superiores los espectadores de tal encuentro.

"¡Kaeienryu no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" El rubio-azabache desató su ataque a quema ropa, siendo el pecho de Ignel su objetivo.

**"¡Karyu no Tekken! (Golpe de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)"** Al mismo tiempo que usaba su gran abanico para detener un golpe de fuego de parte del Dragón.

**¡BOOOOMMM!**

**¡CRASHHHH!**

Una explosión de fuego seguida de un objeto impactando en una gran formación rocosa provocaron sonidos caóticos, para que segundos después un borrón oscuro saliera de entre la nube de humo y se posicionara frente a otra silueta rodeada en una nube de fuego dorado, sin embargo el cansancio ya le hacía mella.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Respiraba con dificultad cierto Dragon Slayer que sostenía cansinamente su abanico de guerra con el que se había protegido de varios ataques del oponente frente a él, siendo la única arma que resistió el fuego del Rey Dragon.

**"Nada mal pequeña cría, pero aún te falta mucho para estar a la par de los Dragones de categoría Rey"** Dijo el gran reptil saliendo de esa espesa nube ardiente con partes de su cuerpo ligeramente oscurecidas.

**"Jejeje, la tienes difícil Naruto, pero no por nada eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente"** Oyó una voz en su mente**.**

**"Demuéstrale de que está hecho el chico de la profecía Naruto-chan"** Dijo esta vez una voz femenina.

"Kurama, Mata-chan, ¡Esta vez no sabrá que lo golpeó Dattebayo!" Exclamó en su mente mientras una sonrisa salvaje adornaba su cara y se lanzaba sobre el Dragón de un solo salto.

Los demás veían entretenidos el encuentro, sobre todo por la demostración de habilidades del rubio-azabache al haber ejecutado un gran número de ataques de Dragon Slayer.

**"¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has entrenado Atlas?" **Preguntó la Dragona del cielo a su congénere sin despegar la vista del rubio-azabache que respiraba agitado para en un instante aumentar su poder ofensivo y lanzarse al ataque.

**"Lo he entrenado durante un año" **Fue la inmediata respuesta del mencionado ganándose varias miradas incrédulas de los demás espectadores.

**"¡Imposible! ¡Este no puede ser el resultado después de un año!" **Replicó el Dragón de las sombras; Skyadrum de manera exaltada.

**"Ese gaki tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, en especial uno que le ayudó a acelerar su entrenamiento, he aprendido que subestimarlo es cometer un enorme error"** Explicó brevemente el Dragón de llamas, recordando que durante ese tiempo recibió buenos golpes a su orgullo por parte del rubio, ante tal comentario todo el mundo tuvo sus dudas.

De regreso al encuentro, nuestro héroe ya estaba frente a Ignel mientras hacía sellos de mano confundiendo a todos con excepción de Atlas Flame **"(Esto se pondrá divertido)"** Pensó el mentor del rubio-azabache con humor sabiendo lo que se venía.

En cambio Ignel descartó sus dudas de lo que hacía el Uzumaki para luego lanzar un poderoso rugido de fuego que tomó desprevenido a Naruto, o eso pensó el Dragón hasta que "¡Suiton: Suijinchu! (Elemento Agua: Pilar de Agua)" Fue la exclamación del Uzumaki mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban levemente, y luego surgía una explosión acuática que logró contener su ataque Ígneo.

Los espectadores tenían las quijadas hasta el suelo ante lo que estaban presenciando, pero el más afectado fue el Rey de las Llamas.

**"¡Qué demonios!" **Exclamó Ignel al ver la gran cantidad de agua surgida de la nada que contuvo su ataque.

**"(Estoy seguro que el agua surgió de su boca, ¿Acaso su Metsuryu Mahou contiene más de un elemento?)**" Pensó bastante conmocionado el Rey de los Dragones de Fuego recordando esos breves instantes donde el ojiazul preparó su ataque.

Sin embargo empezó a meditar mejor acerca de lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

**"(No, la energía que usó era más densa que la magia, y además no hubo círculo mágico ¿Entonces…?)"** Era su hilo de pensamientos, antes de que en medio de la bruma que los ataques anteriores provocaron pudiera distinguir cómo un rubio-azabache aumentaba su poder mágico al grado de que se sentía el ambiente pesado.

Entonces pudo verlo sostener una flama brillante en su mano derecha, que estaba levantada a la altura de su hombro.

**"Je… no me quedaré a recibir eso pequeña cría" **Dijo Ignel con un mal presentimiento mientras abría sus alas preparándose para volar.

Pero en ese instante.

"¡Chidori Nagashi! (Mil Pájaros Aleatorios)" Escuchó un par de voces similares a su espalda antes de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada ala.

**"¡Kehh! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!" **Exclamó con ligero dolor el Dragón antes de voltear y ampliar sus ojos ante lo que veía, un par de rubio-azabaches sujetaban de la base cada ala mientras electricidad rodeaba sus cuerpos.

**"(¿Qué clase de magia es esta? No… ¿Acaso este humano está usando magia?)" **Pensó contrariado Ignel, ya que las réplicas que lo atacaban emanaban un aura diferente al que estaba frente a él.

"¡Doton: Dai Chidoukaku! (Elemento Tierra: Gran Movimiento del Núcleo de la Tierra)" Oyó decir a otra voz mientras sentía como lentamente iba hundiéndose en la tierra.

Ubicó su mirada en un tercer rubio-azabache junto del que sostenía la llama y que deducía era el original, este había puesto ambas manos en el suelo por lo que llegó a la conclusión que esa réplica era quien usaba esta técnica basada en el elemento tierra, entonces aumentó su aura desapareciendo a ambos rubios que le imposibilitaban volar al momento de rodearse de intensas llamas.

**"No me esperaba esto pequeña cría, realmente te he subestimado, pero eso ¡Se acabó!" **Dijo antes de agitar sus alas para volar.

En ese instante y con más de la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del enorme agujero bajo tierra lo percibió frente a él.

"Aprieta los colmillos y siente esto… ¡Kore Ga…! ¡Uzumaki no Kenda! (¡Esta es…! ¡La verdadera técnica Uzumaki!)" Exclamó mientras dejaba caer la llama en su mano al suelo donde provocó una gran explosión de fuego, y un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Ignel cuando vio las llamas acercándose a él.

**"(Esto va a doler)" **Y cerró sus ojos antes de sentir el impacto.

**¡BOOOOMMM!**

Un torrente de fuego golpeó duramente al Dragón mientras las llamas ascendían, al cielo y de entre el mar de llamas surgía el Uzumaki al rojo vivo y con fuego en diversas partes del cuerpo golpeando a Ignel con lo que se podría denominar golpes fantasmas, ya que varias siluetas del mencionado conectaron poderosos golpes ardientes al pecho del Dragón antes de que el original golpeara al final para terminar con un movimiento ascendente en un pequeño giro de fuego.

Por su parte, Ignel sintió cada golpe y el poder del fuego utilizado contra él perfectamente.

**"(¡Gahh! De nuevo esa… energía)" **Pensó mientras era levantado varios metros siendo sacado del agujero donde estaba, para luego caer de espaldas con su cuerpo en llamas y un dolor punzante en el centro de su pecho, aunque una sonrisa satisfecha podía ser vista por el rubio-azabache que después de elevarse un par de metros caía en cuclillas elegantemente, para luego erguirse y sentir la brisa nocturna con los ojos cerrados.

Segundos después sintió el problema sin resolver de esa técnica, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

"Meh… eso fue todo" Murmuró antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, con la vista del gran cielo nocturno prácticamente frente a él.

**"Fue un buen encuentro pequeña cría, estoy seguro que algún día podrás luchar de igual a igual contra los Dragones del más alto rango, dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" **Escuchó preguntar a un Ignel que ya de pie frente a él que lo veía con una sonrisa, cabe mencionar que tenía leves rasguños y un hilo de sangre cayendo de su hocico así como una pequeña quemadura en forma de puño en su pecho.

"Uzumaki Naruto… ese es mi nombre…" Fue la respuesta del Dragon Slayer que cerrando los ojos lentamente empezó a reunir energía, no sin antes sonreír.

ʺJejeje como lo suponía, apenas y pude dañarte levemente" Mencionó el rubio-azabache sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

El Dragón comenzó a caminar en dirección de los demás.

**"Tú tampoco luchaste seriamente, te contuviste un poco manteniendo en secreto la mayoría de tus habilidades, fue un placer cruzar puños contigo… Uzumaki Naruto" **Dijo casualmente el sonriente y complacido Ignel que no detuvo en absoluto su andar.

**"Jajaja ese sujeto se dio cuenta, es bastante interesante, sin duda alguna tiene bastante experiencia en batalla" **Habló el enorme zorro desde la mente del ojiazul.

**"Una vez que Naruto-chan domine todas sus habilidades estoy segura que ese Dragón no tendría muchas oportunidades de enfrentarte" **Dijo ahora la gata de dos colas mientras la enorme sonrisa del rubio-azabache cambiaba a una más suave**.**

"Te equivocas Mata-chan, creo que aún así la pelea sería bastante intensa" Murmuró para sí mismo mientras abría sus ojos con el Sharingan en ellos, aunque solo lucían dos tomoes en cada ojo demostrando que aún no alcanzaba su máximo potencial.

Minutos después y gracias a Kurama pudo recuperar energía suficiente para levantarse y lentamente dirigirse hacia donde estaban Ignel y su mentor, así como los demás que aún seguían con expresiones incrédulas ante lo que vieron hace unos momentos.

**"Coff coff…"** Fue la tos fingida de Atlas Flame que los sacó de su pequeño trance y enfocaron su vista en el rubio frente a ellos.

**"Ejem… antes que nada ningen, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" **Preguntó el líder con duda mientras Atlas, Ignel y Naruto tenían gotas en la nuca por la pregunta del Dragón.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Respondió con duda el Uzumaki mientras los demás Dragones asentían dando a entender que habían tomado nota de esto.

Para el rubio-azabache y sus inquilinos era fácil saber que debido al shock de verlo usar técnicas distintas al elemento de su Metsuryu Mahou no prestaron atención cuando Ignel preguntó su nombre, por lo que se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción al ver todo su poder una vez pudiera usarlo libremente, pero dejando de lado esos pensamientos se concentró en lo que el líder de la Fracción pacifista tenía que decirle.

Este le miró como estudiándolo antes de volver a hablar.

**"Yo, Georgius, líder de los Dragones de alto nivel y líder de la fracción a favor de la convivencia con los humanos, te acepto como el primer Dragon Slayer de la historia… Uzumaki Naruto" **Habló con autoridad mientras los demás de alto nivel lo veían con respeto.

**"Ahora te encomendare tu primera misión…" **Y con eso dicho procedió a darle los detalles al ojiazul de dicha misión.

**Horas después**

Una vez terminada la reunión, y que cierto rubio-azabache se halla retirado hace tiempo, Georgius se dirigió al Dragón de fuego con una mirada interrogante que este supo interpretar.

**"Es muy fuerte, su Metsuryu Mahou está bastante desarrollada, sus instintos de lucha se han pulido exhaustivamente, así mismo su experiencia en combate es alta" **Informaba Ignel.

**"De eso me di cuenta, ese ningen sabe luchar, sus movimientos son totalmente a consciencia y los ataques dirigidos a puntos vitales" **"Comentó ahora la Dragona del Cielo bastante intrigada.

**"Sus movimientos apenas producen sonido, su sigilo es interesante" **Murmuró esta vez el Dragón de las Sombras.

**"Él tiene una enorme resistencia, además de que posee un enorme poder mágico" **Dijo ahora el Dragón Blanco con seriedad.

**"Pero… esa energía que usó, me intriga, ese último golpe fue la unión de su Metsuryu Mahou con esa energía, de haberlo recibido cualquiera de medio nivel estaría severamente lastimado" **Fueron las palabras del Dragón de Hierro mientras otros Dragones de alto nivel murmuraban sobre todo eso.

Georgius analizó el análisis de uno de los Dragones del más alto rango en sus filas.

**"Aunque se puede ver que apenas lo domina, su poder fue drenado casi instantáneamente después de ese ataque" **Comentó Ignel mientras masajeaba su mandíbula y el área del pecho, los puntos donde recibió ese ataque.

**"¿Algo que agregar Atlas?" **Preguntó el líder al Dragón de las llamas que solo sonrío un tanto divertido.

Todos dirigieron su atención a lo que diría el mentor del Dragon Slayer.

**"Naruto es alguien interesante, lo encontré por casualidad hace un año cerca de mi territorio" **Comenzó a relatar el Dragón.

**"Al parecer este niño viene de otro lugar, ya que un portal dimensional se abrió cerca de mi cueva, así pude observar una figura salir de dicho portal y precipitarse a tierra por lo que fui a investigar"** Continuó mientras los de alto rango alzaban una ceja incrédulos y otros bufaban sin creerse nada de lo dicho por el Dragón.

Atlas Ignoró a estos últimos.

**"Cuando pude acercarme al lugar, vi a un ningen en condiciones lamentables, con su ropa hecha un desastre, heridas varias e inconsciente en el centro de un cráter" **Explicaba con seriedad**.**

**"Sin embargo yo no fui el único que fue atraído por el alboroto que causó, sino el mocoso de Crodius también llegó, obviamente no me sintió, así que lo dejé actuar y ver que sucedía"** Siguió con su explicación.

**"Ahhhh… ya me imagino que sucedió"** Murmuró Georgius con un suspiro cansado.

**"Como era de esperarse lo atacó, por lo que Naruto se defendió, debo decir que lo que vi fue algo que aún no termino de asimilar"** Dijo Atlas con total seriedad, llegando a incomodar a los demás por el tono que usó**.**

**"¿A qué te refieres Flame?"** Preguntó intrigado Georgius.

**"Desde el principio noté esta energía tan densa que él posee, aún estando bastante débil derrotó a Crodius con una manifestación de ese poder tan abrumador"** Respondió el reptil ígneo con solemnidad.

**"Solo puedo describirlo como un titán hecho de pura energía, aunque fue incompleto ya que solo el torso y su brazo derecho fueron creados, o al menos su sistema óseo lo fue" **Intentó detallar Atlas sin mucho éxito.

Los demás intentaban imaginar tal cosa, pero negaban con expresiones inciertas.

**"Puedo deducir que las costillas y los huesos de dicho brazo eran visibles, o ¿Acaso me equivoco?" **Expuso la Dragona del Cielo al ser ella quien pudo imaginar ese hecho.

**"Como era de esperarse de Grandine, así es, el torso se formó alrededor de él por lo que es un poder defensivo, pero…"** Alabó a la Dragona e intentó complementar su deducción**.**

**"También puede moverse en sentido ofensivo, entiendo… ¿Le has preguntado acerca de eso?"** Fue Georgius quien dedujo lo demás mientras exponía otra duda.

Atlas asintió **"Él pertenece a otra dimensión, donde los humanos usan esta energía, que es llamada Chakra"** Empezó a explicar lo que el rubio-azabache le había dicho a él cuando empezó a entrenar bajo su ala.

**"Esta energía les permite usar técnicas elementales, aunque los elementos que podían usar variaban en número entre ellos, Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Fuuton (Elemento Viento) y Doton (Elemento Tierra) eran los cinco elementos principales"** Hablaba sorprendiendo a todos con cada palabra.

**"Aunque también habían técnicas de otro tipo, como artes o ilusiones y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en fin, a estos ningen se les llamaba Shinobi, ninjas entrenados en sigilo, robo o asesinato"** Explicó Atlas, aunque lo último incomodó a unos cuantos.

Grandine arqueó una ceja al escuchar esto.

**"Eso es extraño, estoy seguro que ustedes también lo sintieron"** Habló la Dragona a los demás.

**"Es cierto, a pesar de todo ese mundo no es diferente al nuestro, había luz y oscuridad, según me dijo; él pasó por un entrenamiento especial para deshacerse de su odio ya que necesitaba poder controlar un gran poder que residía en su interior"** Expuso mientras Georgius cerraba sus ojos.

**"Entiendo, esa maldad y todo sentimiento impuro lo hacía perder el control al grado de no poder distinguir entre aliado o enemigo, ya veo, por eso el no tiene ningún sentimiento negativo en su corazón"** Murmuró este.

**"Así es, una gran guerra se libró en su mundo y para poder defenderlo de la oscuridad usó ese poder, aún así el enemigo se apoderó de una fuerza inconmensurable que causó gran devastación, a tal grado que eligió dar su vida con tal de que sus seres queridos vivieran en un mundo libre" **Terminó de explicar el reptil ígneo.

Georgius y los Dragones de alto rango guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Atlas e internamente su respeto por el ojiazul aumentó considerablemente.

**"Y ahora se involucra en otra guerra, pobre pequeño" **Susurró Grandine maternalmente, pero con pesar en su voz.

**"Cuando le expliqué la situación de este mundo no dudó en aceptar, él prefiere la paz, pero aún así es capaz de ver cuando la lucha es inevitable por lo que eligió luchar por su nuevo hogar"** Hablaba Atlas con seriedad y respeto, siendo escuchado por todos.

**"Un corazón libre de toda maldad, el deseo de proteger y hacer lo que es correcto así como una determinación inquebrantable, en ese momento lo supe, un digno heredero de nuestra magia"** Dijo Flame con un gran orgullo en su voz mientras Ignel, Grandine, Weislogia, Metalicana, Skyadrum y Georgius sonrieron sintiendo el mismo orgullo que Atlas Flame.

Los demás Dragones de medio y bajo rango rugieron en son de respeto hacia su líder y los Dragones más fuerte así como en señal de aceptación hacia el primer Dragon Slayer de la historia.

En otro de los picos de la cadena montañosa que formaban los picos de Rozan, cierto rubio-azabache se terminaba de recuperarse por completo

"Uff… Ignel-ossan es muy fuerte" Murmuró retirando su camisa rasgada y acomodando su Gunbai (Abanico de Guerra) junto a una roca.

**"Es cierto, pero ese golpe le demostró que no eres débil"** Comentó el zorro recostado en su paisaje. El rubio-azabache observó la palma de su mano derecha antes de cerrarla formando un puño.

"Aun habiendo usado los jutsus elementales que puedo hacer, apenas lograría lastimarlo" Dijo mientras empezaba a reunir el rápidamente el Ethernano del ambiente.

**"Es cierto Kurama, las escamas de los Dragones de alto rango son difíciles de penetrar"** Dijo Matatabi sentada al lado del Kyubi que gruño en acuerdo.

Cuando sintió su poder llegar a cierto nivel el rubio-azabache hizo su sello característico "Kage Bunshin (Clones de Sombra)" Susurró con tono neutro.

**¡PUFF!**

Varios estallidos de humo dieron paso a decenas de clones que adoptaron posiciones de combate, ya sea con los puños llenos de fuego o entrando en Ryu Sennin Mode, mientras el original activaba su Doujutsu.

"Es hora de asimilar por completo la experiencia de Madara, y desarrollar por completo estos ojos, algo me dice que pronto necesitaré de todas sus habilidades" Dijo mientras los dos tomoes de cada ojo giraban y se ponía en posición de batalla al tiempo que sus clones se abalanzaban sobre él.

**Seis meses después**

Han pasado seis meses desde que el Uzumaki se presentó ante el concilio Dragón y peleó contra Ignel, en este tiempo llevó su cuerpo a sus límites con tal de tener un mejor control en sus poderes, pudiendo así aprender una Metsuuryu Ougi (Arte Secreta del Asesino Dragón) que lo sacó de un apuro al lograr derribar a Atlas Flame durante un encuentro de práctica, falta decir que esta vez el Dragón del Fuego Eterno fue poderosamente tocado al grado de ser herido

Ante esto, el enorme Dragón no pudo evitar sentir orgullo de su aprendiz, sin duda sería el Dragon Slayer más poderoso conocido, y eso que por ahora él era el único, pero Atlas sabía que ningún otro podría llegar a ser más poderoso que Naruto, sin duda había elegido bien.

El ojiazul estaba feliz con su progreso, a este paso en otro año podría darle una paliza a Ignel, o eso le había dicho Atlas cuando lo golpeó con ese arte oculto, también había dominado un par de jutsus elementales que le servirían más adelante.

Gracias a los conocimientos que obtuvo de los Bijus y los demás, conocía varios jutsus de cada elemento, aunque no podía dominarlos todos, hasta ahora ya llevaba un tercio aprendidos a la perfección por lo que esperaba que en unos tres años pudiera usarlos todos, ya se imaginaba pateando traseros escamosos. Lo único que no disfrutaba era la misión dada por Georgius, aún recordaba cuando este le encomendó la 'Sagrada Misión' y el comienzo de su martirio, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con los prospectos que halló.

**FLASH BACK**

El rubio-azabache escuchaba atentamente lo que diría el líder de los Dragones**.**

**"Tu misión es… buscar a los próximos Dragon Slayer, estoy seguro que puedo confiarte esta tarea tan importante"** Dijo Georgius dejando al rubio y los demás Dragones atónitos, y no faltó quienes protestaran ante la decisión de su líder.

**"¡Georgius-sama! ¡Esto es una tontería!"** Exclamó fuertemente un Dragón del montón seguido de varios más que usaban casi las mismas palabras, pero no faltó el idiota que hablara de más**.**

**"¿Acaso perdió la cabeza? Usted no puede hablar en serio ¡Es solo un insignificante humano!"** Habló otro con desprecio en su voz y de una forma demasiado despectiva.

Los Dragones de alto rango se sintieron molestos ante esas palabras, pero antes de siquiera decir o hacer algo al respecto.

"¡Senpo: Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! (Arte Sabio: Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)" Exclamó una voz al tiempo que un Dragón de cuerpo serpentino hecho de llamas azules impactara en la quijada del idiota que habló, antes de enredarse en su cuerpo y con fuerza lo levantara varios metros para luego explotar en el aire causando gran estruendo.

**¡BOOOOMMMM!**

Todo mundo abrió sus ojos incrédulo al ver como el cuerpo del Dragón caía con daños graves causados por quemaduras y totalmente inconsciente, esto causó que los que habían hablado primeramente se callaran abruptamente y dieran un paso colectivo hacía atrás.

En tanto el Uzumaki mantenía la posición del ataque ejecutado, es decir; con su puño en alto mientras llamas azules recorrían varias partes de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo con esos ojos color verdeazulado con pupila rasgada color blanco que los llenó de un miedo inexplicable.

"Alguien más desea decir algo en contra de Georgius" Habló con voz calmada, misma que hizo recorrer un escalofrío a todos los Dragones que protestaron con ahínco.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ese poder era realmente abrumador, no en tamaño, sino en naturaleza.

**"¡Bien hecho cachorro! ¡Enséñales quien es el alfa a esas lagartijas voladoras! ¡Que conozcan su lugar!"** Exclamaba festivamente Kurama en su mente.

**"Se han dignado a menospreciar el infierno que pasaste para obtener este poder, demuéstrales cuán equivocados están"** Habló ahora Matatabi con voz calmada, pero que trasmitía una furia inconmensurable, al haberse encariñado con el Jinchuriki ojiazul esos comentarios realmente la molestaron.

Georgius y compañía sonrieron, sin duda sería un poderoso aliado en su lucha contra la otra fracción.

**"Bien, ya que nadie más está en contra… Naruto te lo encargo"** Habló el enorme Dragón dando por finalizada la discusión.,

Ante esto, el rubio-azabache salió del Ryu Sennin Mode y asintió con seriedad, para después envolverse en su fuego dorado habitual, y así transformándose en un reptil ígneo desplegó unas enormes alas para levantar el vuelo dirigiéndose montaña abajo dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo.

Ante esto Ignel no pudo evitar reír.

**"Jajaja ese chico me cae cada vez mejor jajaja"** Reía el Rey de las llamas mientras Atlas negaba divertido.

**FLASH BACK END**

Sin duda ese tipo lo hizo sentir molesto, y pensar que estaba en su fracción, por un momento pensó en acabarlo pero decidió no mancharse las manos por ahora.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, ubicó su mirada en las dos pequeñas frente a él que lo miraban de manera expectante.

"Onii-san ¿Tienes algo de comer?" Preguntó una de ellas, de cabello negro y ojos purpuras, mientras otra de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se hallaba escondida tras ella.

"P-Por favor" Tartamudeó con voz temerosa asomándose sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Por sus ropas en malas condiciones supo que eran huérfanos, probablemente sobrevivientes de algún ataque al pueblo semi-destruido que había visitado hacía tres días.

"¿Tienen un lugar en donde quedarse?" Preguntó con amabilidad mientras de entre bolsa de armas sacaba un pergamino para hacer un sello y en un PUFF aparecieran dos tazones de ramen que guardaba desde la Guerra en las Naciones Elementales.

Las dos pequeñas quedaron inmediatamente hipnotizadas por el olor de lo que la rubia pensó era la delicia de los dioses, por alguna razón el Uzumaki miró a la pequeña con un sentimiento de orgullo inexplicable, pero ignorando esto les hizo un gesto y los tres ahora estaban sentados alrededor de una caja de madera que servía de mesa.

Al poner los tazones en la mesa ambas no dudaron en tomarlos y comer rápidamente, sintiendo la calidez del alimento llenar sus estómagos vacíos ante la mirada comprensiva del ojiazul, en menos de dos minutos solo un par de tazones vacíos eran visibles en la mesa improvisada mientras ambas pequeñas se acariciaban sus estómagos satisfechos.

"No respondieron mi pregunta" Dijo el rubio-azabache con calma ganándose la mirada de ambas niñas.

"Lo siento Onii-san… es solo que…" Habló la pequeña azabache bajando la mirada al igual que la otra.

El rubio entendió lo difícil que era su situación, pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpido por otra voz infantil.

"¡Yozora! ¡Sena!" Gritaba un niño mientras corría por la calle donde se hallaban.

La gente que pasaba por el lugar no prestaban atención a nada de eso, ni siquiera al ojiazul que estaba acompañado de las dos pequeñas al tomarlo como un simple buen samaritano.

El niño al percatarse de este hecho, se apresuró a llegar a donde los tres estaban sentados y tomar a las niñas para ponerlas tras él.

"¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Acaso piensas hacerles algo?! ¡Pues no te dejaré!" Exclamaba el niño en modo protector mientras las pequeñas se sonrojaban ante el acto valiente del pequeño.

El rubio-azabache solo parpadeó antes de reír ligeramente haciendo tragar al pequeño que pensó no lo veía como una amenaza.

Este vestía con ropas desgastadas, de ojos y cabello negro que era cubierto por un gorro que cubría hasta las orejas.

El Uzumaki se levantó y se acercó al trío con calma tensando al pequeño, para luego estirar su mano en su dirección causando que este cerrara sus ojos con cierto temor, solo para abrirlos con sorpresa al sentir como el ojiazul acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente, entonces enfocó su rostro encontrando una cálida sonrisa llena de orgullo digna de un hermano mayor.

Este acto sin duda lo llenó de dudas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó el rubio-azabache con voz suave.

"Ko-Kodaka señor" Respondió el pequeño con duda y un poco de temor, mientras el ojiazul estudiaba al trío frente a él, todos de entre siete y nueve años si no se equivocaba.

"Interesantes nombres; Yozora, Sena y Kodaka" Murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos meditando lo que haría.

De un momento a otro los abrió y clavó su mirada en los tres niños que lo veían con duda.

"Dime Kodaka ¿Te gustaría ser fuerte?" Preguntó de repente el rubio azabache confundiendo a los pequeños.

"Puedo enseñarte magia, pero depende de tu respuesta Dattebayo" Aclaró el Uzumaki ganándose tres miradas diferentes, Yozora con confusión, Sena con estrellitas en los ojos y Kodaka con desconfianza.

Pero antes que el pequeño respondiera.

**¡BOOOOMMMM!**

Una explosión destruyó un edificio del pueblo ocasionando terror y pánico en la gente que empezó a correr despavorida, sobre todo al ver una figura descender del cielo.

**"Jajaja patéticos humanos, son como cucarachas"** Habló el enorme reptil volador con cierta diversión en su voz antes de escupir una bola de fuego destruyendo otro edificio del lugar.

**¡BOOOOMMMM!**

Columnas de humo oscurecían poco a poco el cielo mientras los tres pequeños se aferraban al Uzumaki que chasqueó la lengua un tanto irritado.

"Tch, estúpida lagartija" Murmuró llamando la atención del niño que estaba incrédulo ante la reacción del rubio "Kage Bunshin (Clones de Sombra)" Susurró creando una copia de él sorprendiendo a los pequeños.

Rápidamente el clon los tomó bajo su cuidado, pero cuando él se disponía a dirigirse donde el Dragón volaba un pequeño tirón en su pantalón lo detuvo.

"¿Qué…?" Se preguntó volteándose, solo para ver a la pequeña rubia mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No vayas, no quiero que…" Murmuró con dolor ante los malos recuerdos.

"Sena" Susurró sorprendido antes de agacharse y acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

"Si vas no volverás, aún si eres mago no podrás hacer nada" Habló ahora el pequeño aparentando calma para no preocupar más a las niñas, algo que el Uzumaki notó y lo hizo sonreír.

"Entonces mira bien, quizás así me respondas la pregunta que te hice" Y dicho esto de soltó del agarre de Sena y caminó con calma a donde el Dragón empezaba a aspirar aire para lanzar otro ataque.

Los tres vieron como el reptil al notar al rubio-azabache descargó su aliento ígneo sobre él, haciendo que las niñas derramaran lágrimas ante eso.

"Tch, yo se lo dije" Gruñó el pequeño mientras desviaba la mirada con tristeza, pero la pequeña risa del clon los llenó de duda.

"Jejeje… eso no vencerá a mi original" Dijo calmadamente, haciendo que los pequeños miraran de nuevo donde antes estaba el Uzumaki.

Lo que era una enorme bola de fuego empezó a perder tamaño ante la mirada atónita de los pequeños y algunos espectadores que aún había cerca y tenían esperanzas de que ese sujeto que parecía ser un mago derrotara al Dragón.

El reptil miró incrédulo como su ataque anterior desaparecía poco a poco**.**

**"¡¿Pero qué?!"** Exclamó cuando pudo divisar al ojiazul que aspiraba todo el fuego con su boca, incluso las llamas de los edificios que se quemaban fueron aspirados desapareciendo en su boca.

"Uff, eso estuvo bien Dattebayo" Dijo acariciando su estomago ante la mirada shockeada de todo el mundo.

El Dragón sacudió su cabeza no creyendo lo que vio.

**"¡¿Qué demonios eres?!"** Exclamó lanzándose sobre el rubio-azabache que sonrió de forma salvaje antes de saltar interceptando al reptil.

"¡Kaeienryu no Metsukyaku! (Patada Destructora del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Y dando un giro en el aire dio una patada voladora ígnea que impactó en la mandíbula del Dragón, que sintió como cada hueso de su cuello crujía ante tal fuerza demoledora mientras escupía sangre.

**"¡Gwaag!"** Se quejó desplomándose duramente contra un negocio de comida.

Los habitantes presentes miraron en shock como ese sujeto había golpeado fácilmente a ese Dragón, si no mal recordaban ningún mago podía hacerles frente ya que sus hechizos y habilidades apenas podían causarles daño, pero este tipo era diferente al resto, de eso no había duda.

El pequeño Kodaka veía bajo una nueva luz al ojiazul, entonces vio de reojo a ambas chicas tras él, y al recordar la pregunta que el ojiazul le hizo anteriormente tomó su decisión.

El Dragón se levantó pesadamente mientras enfocaba al rubio-azabache que lo miraba con calma**.**

**"(¿Qué fue ese ataque? El daño que recibí de ese simple golpe es demasiado)"** Pensó el reptil irguiéndose cómo pudo, mostrando que este medía cerca de diez metros de altura.

**"Ningen… ese golpe… me dolió… ¿Qué clase de magia… estás usando?"** Preguntó esperando ganar tiempo y recuperarse lo suficiente para retirarse e informar a su líder de una posible amenaza.

El Uzumaki sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta ya intuyendo sus intenciones.

"Así que ese ataque te causó un daño considerable ¿Eh?, bueno, es lógico" Habló el ojiazul haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Los pocos espectadores que veían el encuentro furtivamente prestaron toda su atención en lo que el chico diría.

"Esta magia se creó para pelear contra ustedes" Explicó cubriendo de fuego ambos puños y llenando de esperanzas a los habitantes.

"Metsuryu Mahou (Magia del Asesino Dragón)" Terminó su pequeña explicación saltando hacia el Dragón que intentó volar, solo para recibir el siguiente ataque del ojiazul.

"¡Kaeienryu no Yokugeki! (Golpe de Ala del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Y simulando alas el fuego cubrió sus brazos para atacar con corrientes de fuego dorado que lastimaron gravemente al reptil.

**"¡Arghh!"** Gimió en dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo después de haber logrado elevarse un par de metros.

Estando derribado alzó su vista para ver frente a él a ese humano que lo dejó en ese estado, gracias al ángulo y un poco de humo su figura se iba oscureciendo desde el torso hasta la cabeza, dejando visible una silueta oscura con ojos brillando como dos puntos rojos que lo hicieron temblar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Soy un Dragon Slayer" Concluyó antes de que un círculo mágico apareciera frente a él al mismo tiempo que inflaba su pecho, alarmando al reptil que intentó levantarse con el deseo de huir de ahí.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento ante lo que se venía.

"¡Kaeienryu no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Eterno)" Un gran rugido se escuchó acompañado de un torrente de llamas que arrasaron con todo a su paso avanzando hacia su objetivo.

**"¡Grrrrrrrr!"** Rugió con desesperación el reptil antes de ser arrastrado por el ataque que siguió de largo hasta salir del pueblo.

**¡BOOOOMMM!**

El Uzumaki observó detenidamente el sitio del impacto a la distancia antes de hacer una ligera mueca en decepción y voltearse para caminar hacia los pequeños.

ʺAnta ja moenee na (No eres lo suficiente para encenderme)" Dijo con voz audible a todo el público.

Un profundo silencio había caído en el lugar, hasta que.

"¡Eso fue increíble Onii-san!" Exclamó Yozora soltándose del clon y corriendo hacia el ojiazul, que sonrió al ver como la pequeña azabache se lanzaba sobre él.

"¡Waaaaaaa!" Rugió el pueblo completo al salir del shock empezando a rodearlo mientras festejaban con júbilo, por fin alguien era capaz de aniquilar a esas desalmadas criaturas.

Todo el mundo le hacía preguntas, pero al ser tantas personas hablando al mismo tiempo era difícil entenderles, el rubio-azabache subió a la pequeña sobre sus hombros que rió ante este gesto y se dirigió hacía su copia que se disipó al haber cumplido su rol, entonces detuvo su andar frente a los dos pequeños restantes, sobra decir que Sena se aferró a su pantalón inmediatamente.

Entonces su mirada se centró en el pequeño Kodaka, que lo miró intensamente y con una mirada decidida.

"Por favor enséñame, quiero hacerme fuerte para protegerme, para protegerlas y para proteger a aquellos que lo necesitan" Dijo con toda la convicción que pudo reunir, para luego proceder a inclinarse.

"¡Por favor, se lo pido! ¡Tómeme como su aprendiz!" Exclamó fuertemente llamando la atención de todo el mundo, que al ver las acciones del ojiazul lo dejaron hacer a su voluntad.

Ante esto, el rubio-azabache sonrió de forma zorruna, este chico tenía un gran espíritu y un noble objetivo, incluso su sonrisa creció al ver como Yozora desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras Sena bajaba la mirada con un sonrojo más pronunciado y sintiendo como se aferraba a su pantalón por esto.

Incluso sus inquilinos no pudieron evitar comentar este hecho**.**

**"Awwww, el príncipe quiere ser fuerte y proteger a sus princesas"** Habló Nibi soñadoramente mientras el Kyubi sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

**"Se parece a cierto cabeza hueca que conozco jejeje" **Rió levemente mientras oía palabras de protesta por parte del ofendido ojiazul.

Haciendo un ligero puchero, el rubio-azabache ignoró lo dicho por el zorro antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y sonreír.

"Esa es una buena respuesta, entonces es hora de irnos Dattebayo" Habló el ojiazul mientras Kodaka alzaba la mirada rápidamente sin poder creerlo, hasta que grito en jubilo aferrándose a la pierna del Dragon Slayer que acarició su cabeza con gentileza.

"Bien, entonces hacia Rozan" Dijo el ojiazul congelando a los pueblerinos que presenciaron todo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, cosa que notó el ojiazul y sabiendo muy bien la razón del porque desapareció de ahí con un Shunshin de fuego, haciendo que los lugareños abrieran sus ojos ampliamente ante esto.

En otro sitio, a las afueras del pequeño pueblo cuatro figuras eran visibles, tres pequeñas y una grande "Ne ne Onii-chan ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Sena con entusiasmo en su voz.

"Nuestro destino es Rozan, la montaña de los Dragones" Respondió el ojiazul congelando a los pequeños.

"Pe-Pe-Pe..." Tartamudeaba Kodaka con enojo mientras apretaba los puños, en cambio las dos pequeñas tenían expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

"Sé lo que piensan y lo que están sintiendo, pero esta magia solo puede ser enseñada por un Dragón" Explicó con seriedad el Dragon Slayer al pequeño trío que lo miró con sorpresa.

Este se agachó a la altura de los tres y los miró con calidez.

"Sé que este absurdo conflicto ha afectado a los humanos más que a nadie, yo también perdí a seres queridos a causa de situaciones similares" Hablaba mientras los atraía en un abrazo.

"Pero no debes de olvidar las palabras que dijiste, el poder que obtendrás es para proteger y defender lo que es correcto, no para la venganza" Dijo antes de apretarlos ligeramente.

"…" El pequeño asintió en silencio mientras se perdía en el calor que las palabras del ojiazul le trasmitieron, al tiempo que las pequeñas lloraban en su pecho.

Una vez que ellas se calmaron, y Kodaka se sonara la nariz después de aguantar las lágrimas como todo un hombre, empezaron a caminar por el terreno árido y con poca vegetación que separaba al pueblo de las montañas.

"En un par de horas llegaremos al campamento, ahí podrán bañarse y vestir ropa en mejores condiciones, también hay otros niños que aprenderán esta magia" Expuso el Uzumaki que recibió tres miradas interrogantes que lo hicieron reír ligeramente.

"Jejeje… No les dije, he buscado en varios lugares a aquellos que deseen aprender esta magia sin odio o rencor en su corazón" Aclaró el rubio ganándose tres miradas incrédulas de los pequeños.

Este solo sonrió de forma zorruna antes de volver la mirada al camino siendo seguido de los tres pequeños con más curiosidad que nunca.

Después de un par de horas, llegaron a un pequeño campamento conformado por tiendas y una gran hoguera en el centro, donde los tres pequeños pudieron observar a varios niños más que jugaban o hacían cosas para pasar el rato.

"Bienvenidos al campamento Alfa Dattebayo" Habló el Uzumaki sacándolos de su pequeño trance.

Estos lo miraron un tanto curiosos ya que este había inflado su pecho lleno de orgullo.

**"Sabes, ese Dattebayo que se te escapo restó impacto al gran nombre que escogiste" **Dijo Kurama con voz plana mientras el ojiazul se sonrojaba levemente.

**"Jejeje que tierno eres Naruto-chan" **Rió Matatabi divertida sonrojando más al ojiazul.

"¡Hmp!" El rubio-azabache se cruzo de brazos con un puchero ignorando la risa de ambos Bijus.

Los tres niños tenían enormes gotas en la nuca al ver como su ahora figura de hermano mayor pasaba de estar orgullosamente erguido, a encorvarse con un sonrojo para luego hacer un puchero, definitivamente empezaron a cuestionarse si fue buena idea venir con él.

Con un suspiro, el ojiazul dejó de lado lo sucedido y les sonrió a los pequeños.

"Bien, vamos a que se presenten con los demás" Dijo mientras entraba al campamento, ante esto los pequeños se miraron antes de asentir y seguir al rubio.

Observando con más calma, pudieron ver que la mayoría de niños tenían más o menos la misma edad que ellos.

"¡Onii-chan regresó!" Exclamó una voz infantil que detuvo en seco a los demás niños, quienes al distinguir la figura del ojiazul rápidamente corrieron hacia él.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Naruto-nii!" Exclamaban mientras se lanzaban sobre un nervioso Dragon Slayer.

PAAMM

El rubio-azabache yacía derribado bajo un montón de pequeños que se aferraban fuertemente a él.

"¡Gahhʺ Cabe decir que los nuevos reclutas hicieron una mueca de dolor tan solo con verlo.

Minutos después, el rubio observaba a los pequeños que se habían formado en posición de firmes, llegando a casi veinte pequeños de entre siete y diez años.

ʺQuiero decirles que he terminado mi búsqueda, mañana partiremos para conocer a sus respectivos maestros, por ahora descansenʺ Fueron sus palabras a lo que los pequeños se dispersaron por el campamento.

Solo los tres nuevos quedaron.

ʺSerá mejor que se aseen, en la última tienda hay un baño termal, aquí hay algo de ropaʺ Sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas.

PUFF

Varias prendas aparecieron por lo que después de escoger una muda, cada uno fueron a tomar un baño rápidamente.

El cazador de Dragones los vio alejarse, antes de dirigirse a su cocina improvisada, donde empezó a preparar la cena con la ayuda de algunos clones.

Minutos después

Todos los pequeños se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa, mientras devoraban la comida preparada por el rubio, siendo el nuevo trío los únicos ausentes.

Este los observaba con una ligera sonrisa, al verlos tan animados y felices, recordando las condiciones en que encontró a cada uno.

ʺO-Onii-chanʺ

Una tímida voz infantil llamó su atención.

Dirigió su vista al origen de dicha voz, encontrándose con una pequeña rubia limpia y bien vestida.

Vestía un vestido amarillo hasta sus rodillas, no tenia mangas y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, aunque la chaqueta azul se encargaba de cubrir esa parte, también llevaba zapatos blancos y su cabello atado en una coleta alta.

ʺOnii-sanʺ Murmuró la pequeña azabache al lado de la rubia.

Vestía unas mallas negras y una falda azul, blusa roja y un chaleco negro, calzaba unas pequeñas botas cafés.

Por último, el varón del trío.

ʺ…ʺ

Este vestía pantalones negros hasta los tobillos, una camiseta sin mangas color azul marino y una bufanda naranja en su cuello, calzaba unas botas cafés.

Lo que más destacaba en él era su cabello, al no llevar su gorro este estaba completamente a la vista.

Cabe decir que fue una sorpresa para el Uzumaki que Kodaka tuviera la misma combinación de colores en el cabello, aunque a diferencia de él, el del pequeño era natural.

Los demás chicos veían a las pequeñas levemente sonrojados, mientras las niñas centraban su atención en el chico.

ʺInteresante, parece ser que tenemos algo en común Kodaka Dattebayoʺ Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa, apenando al chico.

El pequeño trío se acomodó en la mesa y se sirvieron algo de alimento, aunque la rubia se decepcionó al no ver ese manjar que el rubio les dio en aquel pueblo.

Naruto posó una mirada llena de orgullo sobre Sena, sin saber exactamente porque, pero lo desestimó de inmediato.

Tiempo más tarde.

Ya había oscurecido, y ahora todos los niños se encontraban alrededor de una fogata que los protegía del frío de la noche.

Todos se hallaban riendo y conociéndose, el peli-mixto se los había recomendado ya que en un futuro cercano debían de trabajar juntos, y era mejor conocerse desde este momento para fomentar la confianza.

Claramente él les compartió cosas sobre él, anécdotas de su infancia o peleas asombrosas así como varias historias, obviamente omitió algunos detalles respecto a su procedencia y habilidades que ellos no deberían de saber.

Así había pasado un par de horas, y todos los chicos se habían ido a dormir, estos se había distribuido en las diferentes tiendas de campaña evitando el frío de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se hallaba de brazos cruzados sentado sobre un tronco, observando fijamente el fuego de la fogata.

Este pensaba acerca de Kodaka, Sena y Yozora.

Por alguna razón se había encariñado con los pequeños, incluso consideró en instruirlos él mismo, pero casi instantáneamente se había arrepentido.

El recordar que los Equipos Genin eran de tres integrantes le hacía extrañar su hogar y preguntarse qué sería de la vida de sus amigos.

También recordó que Jiraiya había encontrado a un trío de huérfanos y los había entrenado, sin duda el saber que podría seguir sus pasos lo llenaba de cierta calidez, pero había reflexionado.

Si hacía eso… ¿No sería para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas?

Por un momento sintió que lo haría para calmar su dolor de lo que pudo haber sido su vida en Konoha.

¿Habría sido un Jounin-sensei?

¿Se habría enlistado en ANBU?

¿Habría logrado convertirse en Hokage?

¿Se habría casado?

Sonrió con cierta melancolía, esas preguntas ya no tenían significado ahora.

Pero las posibles respuestas dolían no saberlas.

Despejando sus dudas, alzó su mirada al cielo, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

**ʺ¿Estás bien Naruto-chan?ʺ **Oyó decir en su mente.

ʺSi, no te preocupes Mata-chanʺ Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras regresaba su vista al fuego.

**ʺNo te preocupes cachorro, estoy seguro que encontraras tu motivo de vivirʺ **Consoló el zorro dentro de su mente.

ʺLo séʺ Fue su corta respuesta.

Se sentó en el suelo recargándose en el tronco antes de cerrar sus ojos y tratar de descansar, aunque se mantenía alerta por cualquier visitante no deseado que decidiera aparecer.

Los dos residentes internos hicieron lo mismo, no es que tuvieran otra cosa que hacer.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Otro día llegaba a Earthland, y nuestro héroe caminaba con calma seguido de varios pequeños en dirección a las montañas.

ʺNe ne Onii-chan ¿Cómo serán nuestros maestros?ʺ Preguntó curiosa la pequeña Sena.

Los demás prestaron atención a lo que les diría el Uzumaki.

ʺBueno, no sé cómo podría responderle eso, ya que solo conozco a los Dragones superiores y dudo mucho que alguno los tome como aprendicesʺ Respondió rascando su mejilla.

ʺ¿Porque? ʺ Preguntó un niño al azar.

ʺBueno, por lo que puedo deducir sé que no serían tan blandos como lo serán sus maestros, por lo que las probabilidades de sobrevivir son pocasʺ Volvió a responder, esta vez con expresión seria.

Los escuchas temblaron levemente ante tal respuesta.

ʺNo se preocupen, yo los cuidaré y evitaré cualquier incidente si tienen problemas con algunoʺ Complementó al recordar al Dragón que lo menospreció.

Con esas palabras la seguridad los llenó mientras seguían su camino.

**Una hora después**

El grupo se encontraba a media montaña, donde usualmente entrenaba el Dragon Slayer.

Frente a ellos se erguían varios dragones de distintos tamaños y colores, sin mencionar sus diferencias físicas bastantes notables, revelando en parte la naturaleza de dicho ser.

En medio de todos ellos, un enorme Dragón blanco con lo que parecían unas astas de ciervo, una barba bastante larga y un aura de majestuosidad, cabe decir que su apariencia física era la de un Dragón de cuerpo alargado.

**ʺVeo que cumpliste con tu misión, Narutoʺ **Habló bastante satisfecho el Dragón.

El mencionado asintió con seriedad.

ʺTodos ellos tienen algo especial, estoy seguro que usarán su poder por las razones justas, Georgiusʺ Comentó.

El Dragón asintió ante lo dicho por el chico.

**ʺPuedo verlo, ellos poseen corazón y determinación así como un corazón puroʺ **Dijo después de pasear su vista en ellos.

Normalmente los niños se sentirían intimidados, pero la presencia de Naruto les infundía seguridad.

Georgius centró su atención en sus camaradas.

**ʺEscojan a sus aprendicesʺ **Pidió con firmeza y serenidad.

Estos se movieron a la vez, empezando a rodear a los pequeños que se tensaron levemente, pero una mirada del ojiazul los tranquilizó.

Uno a uno, fueron eligiendo a sus aprendices, alejándose en varias direcciones para así empezar con el proyecto.

Hasta que solo quedaron cuatro.

El trío que el ojiazul había encontrado a lo último junto a un pequeño de cabello blanco.

Al mismo tiempo, solo quedaban tres Dragones junto a Georgius.

**ʺ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?ʺ **Preguntó uno a la pequeña rubia.

Este era un dragón de escamas azules-verdosas, con curiosas aletas en brazos y cola, además de ser bastante delgada en comparación con otros del mismo tamaño.

Cabe decir que su voz era claramente femenina, además de tener un tono maternal.

ʺSe-Sena.. Mi nombre es Senaʺ Contestó con duda al principio, antes de hablar con decisión.

**ʺBien pequeña Sena, desde ahora seré tu maestra, yo soy Umie, Dragona del Aguaʺ **Se presentó.

Con un movimiento de su cola, tomó a la pequeña con gentileza para ponerla sobre su cabeza.

ʺCuídala mucho Umie-chan, y Sena, confía en ellaʺ Habló el rubio con tono cálido.

Lo mismo había dicho cada vez, pero esta vez era diferente con la pequeña.

**ʺHmp, sabes que lo haré Naruto-chanʺ **Respondió abriendo su alas.

ʺHai~ Onii-chanʺ Afirmó la pequeña de forma infantil.

Ella había empezado a sentirse cómoda con la Dragona, además la forma de tratarse con el Dragon Slayer le había confirmado que no tenía nada que temer.

ʺNos veremos pronto Sena-chanʺ Se despidió la pelinegra.

ʺCuídate, espero verte prontoʺ Fue el turno de Kodaka.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa, aunque tenía lagrimas sabía que esta despedida era temporal.

Alzándose en el aire, Umie emprendió vuelo a sitio desconocido.

**ʺAhora es mi turno, Gaki te vienes conmigoʺ **Dijo dirigiéndose al peli-mixto.

Lo tomó con una de sus garras, mientras el pequeño se retorcía.

**ʺAegris, el dragón caído será tu maestro y tu perdición jajajaʺ **Hablaba con diversión un tanto sádica.

Este era un Dragón oscuro, plumas negras cubrían su cuerpo siendo más numerosas en las alas y la cola.

Marcas tribales cubrían su torso y los brazos, ojos violetas con rasgadura además de llevar unas hombreras metálicas y deterioradas, curiosamente poseía tres pares de alas dándole un toque distintivo entre su especie.

Kodaka estaba azul del miedo al oír lo que dijo.

ʺNo asustes al chico Aegrisʺ Pidió el peli-mixto mayor dándole una mirada perezosa.

**ʺBah… como quieras, nos veremosʺ **Se despidió empezando a elevarse.

ʺNo olvides para que entrenas, Aegris será un buen maestro para ti, suerteʺ Se despidió el ojiazul.

ʺNos veremos Kodakaʺ Despidió esta vez Yozora.

El chico asintió con seriedad, antes de desaparecer junto al Dragón.

**ʺCurioso, parece ser que me tocó alguien interesanteʺ **Habló el último Dragón.

Cuerpo blanco con algunas formaciones escamosas parecidas a cristal color azul.

Alas de membranas azules, en cuyo lugar estaban unas pequeñas garras indicando que eran sus brazos, cuernos curvos hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Cada vez que hablaba neblina salía de su boca.

**ʺMi nombre es Cocyutos, el Dragón de hielo… desde ahora tu maestroʺ** Bajando su cabeza a su altura.

La pequeña se sintió levemente intimidada, antes de poner una expresión determinada y subir por el hocico del Dragón hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Con una ligera sonrisa, este se irguió de nuevo, fijando su vista en el ojiazul.

**ʺCuidaré de ella Naruto, no tienes que preocuparteʺ **Empezando a elevarse.

Este cerró sus ojos y sonrió para sí mismo.

ʺNos veremos Onii-san, visítame cuando puedasʺ Exclamó la pequeña.

El Mencionado alzó su mano y confirmó con un asentimiento.

El Dragón cabeceó con respeto al Uzumaki antes de perderse en la distancia.

**ʺYo tomaré al pequeño restante, supongo que regresarás a entrenar con Atlas Flameʺ **Habló el Líder de la Facción pacifista.

ʺAsí es, me he ausentado bastante tiempo, aún hay cosas que no he dominado incluyendo algunas técnicas propiasʺ Confirmó.

Georgius asintió ante esto.

**ʺEntonces, hasta la próximaʺ **Tomando al chico en su palma empezó a alejarse.

**PUM**

El peli-mixto entrecerró su vista en ellos, específicamente en el pequeño que Georgius llevaba en la mano.

**ʺ¿Sentiste eso?ʺ **Oyó en su mente.

**ʺFue algo oscuroʺ **Comentó una voz femenina.

ʺLo sé, pero así como vino despareció, quizás lo haya imaginadoʺ Contestó con seriedad.

**ʺPuede ser, pero es mejor mantener un ojo sobre élʺ **Sugirió el zorro.

ʺSolo si vuelve a pasar, lo mejor ahora es dominar mis poderes dormidos, los próximos años serán problemáticosʺ Declaró evocando su magia, para usar su Dragón volador de Fuego e ir con Atlas-.

**ʺNaruto… ¿Cuál era el nombre del gaki?ʺ **Preguntó el zorro en medio de su vuelo.

ʺNo recuerdo bien, él se mantuvo mucho tiempo callado mientras yo centré mi atención en Yozora, Sena y Kodakaʺ Respondió el ojiazul.

**ʺMmmm… Creo que empezaba con A… Ab... Ak…ʺ** Fue el aporte del Nibi.

ʺ¡Oh! Ya recordé, su nombre era… Agnologíaʺ Recordó el rubio con gesto algo avergonzado.

Sin detenerse, siguió surcando el cielo, sin saber que ese nombre causaría terror en un futuro cercano, además de marcar un nuevo inicio en su camino.

* * *

Aquí otro cap de este cross.

Dejaré el contestar los reviews para el proximo cap.

Aclaraciones:

Naruto poseerá dos magias: Dragón Slayer y Re-equip

Habilidades de Chakra completas, excepto algunas técnicas.

El como llegará a Fairy Tail ya lo había pensado desde hace mucho.

Aunque el usar la puerta eclipse me fue tentador, pero me apegaré al plan inicial.

Esas son respuestas a algunas preguntas que hicieron en algunos reviews.

Ja ne.


End file.
